Just Getting Started On A Big Night
by PurpleFlamesAndSevenSense
Summary: Carlos Garcia just moved to LA and meets three other boys from his high school. Turns out that they all like him, in that 'more than a friend' way! They all form a close friendship full of mischief and laughs but will one of them be even closer to Carlos than the rest? (Rated T - just to be safe) (Cargan, Kames, and a little bit of Jarlos and Kenlos)
1. Kendall

**Okay, so, here's my new story, I hope you enjoy!**

_Carlos_

"Carlos! Wake up!" yelled my Mami from the kitchen downstairs, "If you don't hurry up, you're going to be late for your first day!"

Yep, that's right. My first day of senior year at a new high school. Lucky me. My Papi got a new job here, so we moved from Minnesota to Los Angeles and ended up here. I'm about to start school at this place called Palmwoods High School.**  
><strong>

"Coming Mami!" I called back to her. I ran across the hallway to the bathroom, brushed, then hopped in the shower. I ran out in a towel back to my room and got dressed in a pair of dark, casual jeans and a semi-fitting green tee, along with my black hoodie and my -! Where's my lucky helmet?! I ran around my room searching until I found it sitting underneath my huge pile of dirty clothes.

I grabbed my bookbag and rushed down the stairs, running over a checklist in my head: bag, check; clothes, check (you'd be surprised how often I've forgotten about these); lucky helmet, check; car keys, I snatched them up from the key rack by the front door, check; coffee, ch -

I didn't have my coffee! I need my coffee to get through the day, or else, I'll get really tired and cranky and want to sit in a corner and get depressed until I have some.

"Forgetting something?" I heard Mami's voice behind me. She held out a cup for me filled with the steaming liquid; black with two sugars. As soon as I took the cup, Papi came trudging down the stairs. He shuffled closer to me, his head down and his eyes closed. He grabbed my shoulders, swirled me around, then shoved me out of the door. As soon as I was out, he locked the door and I heard something slam against it.

What a great way to help me start the day, Papi. Thank you for being so kind to me and my needs.

I basically skipped to my car, a grey Nissan Altima; my stomach was fluttering.

What are these called? Butterflies? Hold on! I'm Carlos Garcia! I should never get 'butterflies'! Is it just me, or all of the excitement and anxiousness of joining a new school? I guess I'll find out soon enough...

I got behind the wheel and placed my bag on the passenger side as I slid into my seat belt. I pulled out of the driveway and started my journey to this "new world" of sorts.

I got close to the school and saw two guys on the side of the road. It looked like one was yelling at the other. The one who was yelling suddenly stomped away and the one getting yelled at flinched, then sunk to the ground. I got closer and pulled over.

I called out to him, "Hey, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." he answered, sniffling while he said so. He looked up at me. I saw he had blonde hair and green eyes. But those same eyes were threatening to spill over with tears.

"Where were you going? Maybe I can take you?" I asked, suddenly wanting to help this stranger.

"I was going to Palmwoods High. It's right down the road, I can walk." he said.

"No, I'm on my way there too, I'm a new student from Minnesota. I just moved here less than a month ago." I told him.

"Well, I mean, if you're already going…" he trailed off. I picked up on the hint he was trying to throw at me and I let him in on the passenger side. I moved my bag to the back and started driving again once the stranger got in.

**The chapters may be short but I promise I will update often. Tell me what you think! Thanks!**

**~PurpleFlamesAndSevenSense**


	2. James

**Haha back with another chapter! And thanks to valix33 for going all out and following and favoriting this story! Enjoy!**

_Carlos_

I started driving with this new stranger in my car to my new high school. What was I thinking? I don't even know this boy and yet I offered him a ride with me. In my car. A confined space. I decided to get to know him.

"Um, so, what happened with the guy you were talking to? You know, if you don't mind me asking. It looked like he was yelling at you for something." I started timidly.

"Yeah, he was my boyfriend." he said simply.

"Was?" I questioned.

"Mmhmm. He was breaking up with me. He started yelling, and I broke down. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's okay, don't worry. I'm Carlos, by the way."

"I'm Kendall. Thank you for helping me."

"It's no problem, really." I said as we pulled up to the high school.

"Thanks again for the ride," said Kendall as he got out of the car. He walked toward the school and I saw him until he disappeared in the crowd of students.

-o.O.o-

I walked in the same direction until I got inside. I looked around for a bit then I tried to find my homeroom, world history with… Ms. Wainwright?

I was looking around as I wandered through the hallways. I got so distracted trying to find my room number that I didn't see the person rounding the corner the same time as me. I slammed into a hard slab of chest and I took a step back to keep myself from falling, but I wasn't fast enough to reach my books before they fell everywhere.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there and I was walking really fast. I really didn't mean it, I'm sorry. Here, let me help you." said a deep voice. The boy that I ran into started babbling really fast, then stood up and started picking up my books.

I stood up as well. "No, it's okay, you really don't have to." I tried to calm him down, "It's my fault, I wasn't paying atte-." I froze. The boy stood up with all of my books in his hand and looked at me. I looked into the prettiest hazel eyes and brown hair I've ever seen. Wait, did I just call his eyes _pretty_? They are a pair of nice looking eyes… Snap out of it, Carlos!

He tilted his head when I didn't respond. "Are you okay?" he asked.

That seemed to wake me up. I started rambling like a fool, "Um, y-yeah, I'm okay. I was j-just looking for Ms. Wainwright's room, and I had g-gotten l-lost and I don't know where to go and I-I'm afraid I'm going to be late and I don't know anyone here b-because I'm new so I couldn't ask anyone else for help without making a f-fool of myself because I just moved here and it's just so… Hard!" I yelped the last word and slid against the wall closest to me.

Tears had started to form in my eyes as I ranted and the boy looked at me like I was crazy. He then closed his eyes, threw back his head, and started to laugh. I felt the vibrations of his voice reverberating around me. I was puzzled. He looked at me again and suddenly stopped his laughter. What was so funny?

"Aw, come on man. I'm sorry for laughing. You said you were looking for Wainwright? You should probably take a look behind you." he said.

I turned around like he said and saw what he was laughing at. The wall I leaned against wasn't a real wall. It was a door. And it had the number of the room I was looking for, attached to it, with a label under it that read K. Wainwright.

I had been running all around this school for over twenty minutes looking for this room, and yet, here it is.

I scoffed at myself scornfully, "This is something that only I could mess up." I said, mostly to myself.

I stood up again, straightened myself out, then I took my books back from him and thanked him for helping me with my books and finding my classroom while he apologized for running into me, and I did the same as well.

He turned around and started to walk away, "See you later, new kid." he said.

"It's Carlos," I yelled.

"James" he called back, with his back still facing me as he walked away.

**So, how was that? Let me know what you think, thanks!**

**~PurpleFlamesAndSevenSense**


	3. Logan

**Hmm… This chapter took me forever to write because I was having a bit of writer's block… Then I got distracted… And a large amount of laziness may have contributed too… **

**I knew I had been forgetting something! Disclaimer - Big Time Rush does not belong to me, sadly.**

**Anyway, on with the story, enjoy!**

_Carlos_

I tapped my lucky helmet like I always did when I felt that I needed luck, then I walked into homeroom and was greeted with stares from the other students because I was late on the first day.

"And you must be Carlos," said the woman standing behind a large desk at the front of the room.

"Yes ma'am, I am." I said.

"Well, don't just stand there, go ahead and take a seat." she said.

I worked my way to the back of the classroom and plopped myself in one of the two empty seats left in the room.

Ms. Wainwright just started talking about her expectations for the year after I had settled in. Class only had 28 minutes left, and yes, I did check and count up to the exact minute. Then a brunette came in yelling, something about getting cockblocked last night, at another person in the hallway before going quiet and looking around the room.

"'Sup Kelly!" he yelled before stalking to the seat in front of me.

"And this, class, is our very own ray of sunshine, Logan Mitchell." she said in annoyance, "Park it, Mitchell. And it's Ms. Wainwright to you."

"Ooh burn." he said, high-fiving one of his friends.

The teacher just finished class as she had been before that little outburst with that boy, Logan, was it?

I walked out of class and looked down at my schedule, trying to figure out where my next period was located. Logan must have seen me looking around cluelessly because he came over and slid next to me.

Um, ever heard of personal space?

"You look like a deer caught in headlights; you must be new to the school. Want me to help you around?" he asked.

I sighed in relief. Someone had wanted to help me! "Please do!" I said, probably a little too eagerly. I stuck out my hand for him to shake, "I'm Carlos."

He took it in his and shook, "I'm Logan, as you've probably figured out." I felt like electricity had passed through where our hands had just touched.

I stuttered, partly from the shock, partly from nervousness, "U-um, c-could you h-help me get to, um," he held up a hand.

"It's okay, I know a lot of people get entranced by my good looks. But you don't have to be so nervous around me; I'm normal, just like you. Anyway, let me see your schedule and I'll walk with you to your next class." he said.

"U-uh, thanks." was all I could say before I showed him my schedule.

"Oh, looks like you have the next two classes with me, then we have the last two classes of the day together, too." he observed the piece of paper. I just looked at him. He looked back at me with those brown eyes of his and his lips tipped up into a smirk, "Gonna stand there all day, 'Los?"

Yeah… I could stare at you all day… Wait, what? Did I just say I could stare at this boy all day? And did he just call me "'Los'"?

I finally snapped out of it when he sighed and grabbed my hand. I felt the tingling again when he started dragging me with him to our next class.

**Ooh, how was that? I liked this chapter compared to the others; some fluff from Logan and Carlos… Tell me what you think!**


	4. Carlos

**Okay… I'm literally going insane right now! This is only my first BTR fanfic and I've already gotten, like, 4 reviews and a few followers and favorites! That is so AWESOME! And it makes me feel really amazing and so I've decided to work EXTRA hard on this chapter! **

**Okay, here goes my GREATEST appreciation to:**

**Rusher Driver (Guest) - He is, really. I love the way he's always so cheerful and innocent. I'll try to do my best!**

**Lowgin-Hindursen (Guest) - Thank you so much for that awesome review! And just for you, I will bend my plot a bit and try to make it what you asked for.**

**Jaylen Mitchell (Guest) - Thanks for the review! It makes me feel all bubbly inside…!**

**And to the wonderful Guest - You seriously don't know how much I appreciate that, and I will!**

**One more thank you to jhansikirani17025 for following **_**and**_ **favoriting the story!**

**Oh boy… I was so excited, now I'm all tired and both of my pitbulls fell asleep on my legs… But I'm still going to give you another chapter!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own BTR :(**

_Logan_

I woke up late and had to call one of my friends to pick me up and take me to the high school. I was walking through the hallway with my friend, Dak, telling him about this girl named Sarah who rejected a date with me yesterday. The thing is, I kinda lied to him. I lied about her name. And her gender.

I feel kinda bad about lying, but I mean, this is high school. When I come out of the closet, if ever, I don't know what others will think of me. Right now, I'm one of the three most popular boys on the whole campus of Palmwoods High; me, captain of the football team, Kendall Knight, captain of the hockey team, and James Diamond, captain of the pretty boys. I mean, all he does is brush his hair with that stupid "lucky comb" of his, and suddenly, he's the center of attention. So not fair!

I'm not sure I could take that kind of blow to my reputation.

I said one last thing to Dak before walking into homeroom with Ms. Wainwright. She was my teacher last year as well; she just moved up a grade.

I yelled at my teacher and made sure I used her first name, just to aggravate her. She told me to sit, so I looked for any empty seats since the class was almost full.

I saw the last empty seat in the room and emphasized my walking as I went toward it. I hovered above it for a minute, catching a glance from the person who would be sitting behind me. I sat down and high-fived someone who was close to me last year and talked to me a lot, Jett Stetson.

After that, the rest of the class was boring as hell. I walked out into the hallway and started to go to my next class when I saw that guy who was sitting behind me in homeroom. I haven't seen him before; I knew every junior from last year that moved up to being a senior and he wasn't one of them.

He looked pretty cute while he was looking aimlessly around the hallways and checking his schedule every few seconds. I figured he must be lost or confused so I decided to help him.

I walked over to him and pressed myself against his backside. He stiffened as soon as I touched him. I asked him if he needed help getting around the school since he was new and all. He seemed to sigh in relief at this and he answered me eagerly. He introduced himself as Carlos. Nice name to match a nice body. He offered me his hand as he gave me his name and I shook it. He was warm and smelled like coffee. I didn't want to let go of his hand, but when I did, I noticed that I was actually tingling where we were touching.

He looked up at me and tried to ask me something, but I already knew what he was trying to ask by the look on his face and his slight stutter he seemed to get when he got nervous. I took advantage and added in a small comment, drawing him to my looks, or at least I was trying to.

I looked at the schedule he gave me when I said that I would walk him to his next class.

I jumped and somersaulted internally when I saw that we would be in more than one class together. No, not just one, but FOUR classes with this new hunk of fresh man meat **(Omg, I'm so sorry for these terms, but I really have been waiting forever to write that!) **in front of me.

He stared at me for a moment and I couldn't help but smirk. I asked him if he was coming with me to class. He still seemed trapped in his trance even when I called him "'Los".

I sighed loudly and grabbed his hand and dragged him off to second period, all the while thinking about the sparks I was starting to feel for the new kid.

**Whoo! Done! And my legs are now very numb -_- **

**I decided that it would be cute to write about Logan's POV and opinions about meeting and helping Carlos and this 'undeniable attraction' between them!**

**Thank you all so much for the support and I'm also super sorry for the long Author's Notes as well. **

**Tell me what you think!**


	5. Strange Bathroom Kisses?

**Oh my… I am falling in love with this story more and more! I know the beginning was probably a bit weird but I think I've improved, yeah? **

**So, another really meant thank you to Lowgin-Hindursen - Thank you so much for being like, the sweetest person ever! I really do appreciate you taking the time to review this story and help me with my ideas! People like you help get mah creative juices flowing, I'm serious. So, yes, haha I do love you too and everyone else who has taken time to read/review this story! **

**And thank you to Koganfan345 for fave/following the story!**

**Well… My dogs are trying to eat plastic… And I'm thinking about putting their names somewhere in this story and I could make them humans depending on their personalities and what I think they would say if they could talk. OR I could just keep them as adorable dogs in the story… Let me know what you all think about that idea. I just wanted to have a dedication to them somewhere in my life because they may have to be put down soon :( and fanfiction is really important to me, so I figured it was a pretty good place to put it. (Also, I'm really sorry for the long Author's Notes, I just feel really good when I get reviews and then I have a lot to say…)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything BTR or relating to it :'-(**

**Enjoy!**

_Carlos_

I walked with Logan to my next class, Trigonometry, with a teacher called Mr. Roque. I walked to the back of the room and this time, Logan sat next to me. Since we still had a few minutes before class started, the room wasn't even halfway full yet. When the bell finally rang, Those two guys I met earlier walked in together. Logan waved them over to where we were sitting and there were two empty seats in front of us.

"Hey Carlos," both of the boys said in unison before sitting down.

"Hey, Kendall and James, was it?" I asked

"Yeah, you remembered." Kendall said cheerfully.

Just then, a large man with glasses and a goatee walked in, "Everyone sit down. I'm Mr. Roque, and I'll be your math teacher this year. I have a lot of high expectations for all of you this year…"

I stopped paying attention after that. Just then, Logan leaned over and asked me if he could borrow a pen, even though we weren't writing anything. I said yes and bent over to grab one out of my bag.

I felt his eyes on my backside as if they were trying to undress me mentally.

What the hell?

I figured I was only imagining it, so I sat back up and handed it to him, "Here ya go." I said, trying to ignore the burning feeling growing inside of him.

"Thanks." he said softly. His voice sounded even deeper than it was before, like he was trying to hide something.

That class soon ended, but not without me falling asleep and having a pen moustache drawn on my face by Kendall.

I went to the bathroom to try and wash it off when James had stopped me there.

"Oh, hey James." I said, while trying to wash the red ink from my face.

"Hi." was all he said before he took a step toward me.

I looked in the mirror and saw that most of the ink was off, so I shut off the water and turned to face him. He took another step toward me and had this look in his eyes. Lust?

He was starting to freak me out, so I took a step back, but I couldn't really go anywhere after that because I backed myself into a wall.

He closed the distance between us and his body was flush against mine. He bent down, since he was taller than me, and kissed me.

He kissed me! A 'he' just kissed me. I'm pretty sure my gate doesn't swing that way… Maybe it does. Or maybe he's just a really good kisser.

He pulled away, leaving me breathless. What the hell just happened?! Did James just kiss me? Of course he did, unless I'm dreaming.

"I've wanted to do that since I first saw you in the hallway. It was only a few hours ago, but I felt drawn to you, and I still do." said James, breaking the silence.

I only stared at him. I had no idea what to do.

He didn't seem the least bit phased, on the other hand, only a little bit flushed in his cheeks. He winked at me before stalking out of the bathroom, leaving me confused and feeling like my body was on fire.

**How was that? Let me know what you think!**


	6. Neighbors?

**Back with another chapter! BTW, I'm open to ANY ideas you guys may have! I'm thinking about being evil and not continuing with another chapter after this unless I get AT LEAST three more reviews or something… I dunno, I think I'm too nice for that. Haha maybe… **

**Thank you to the awesome Guest who took time to review, and thank you so much!**

**And thank you to Lowgin-Hindursen again for reviewing! I really appreciate it! I promise, I did not forget, I was just thinking that it couldn't be Kendall because of his recent breakup (and I may introduce that character later on and maybe the others will pound him somehow), and it couldn't be Logan yet either because I have plans for those two later… *evil cackle* *cough cough* I really love your enthusiasm for the story, and it definitely spreads to me and through my writing, so thank you!**

**Ooh, I almost forgot! I would love it if you all could give me your feedback on my idea from the beginning of my last chapter?**

**Disclaimer - No, I don't own BTR or anything related to it.**

_James_

After my encounter with that new kid, the hot latino, I walked out of the bathroom. My lips were swollen and my face was burning and I knew I was blushing as well.

When I saw him for the first time this morning, he looked so helpless and frustrated; I thought it was cute. Then, during math, I saw him talking to Logan, and when Logan asked for a pencil and was staring at Carlos' nice ass, I couldn't help myself. He fell asleep during Mr. Roque's class, so I gave Kendall the idea of drawing on his face. I figured he'd want to go to the bathroom and wash it off, so I knew I could get to him then. I had followed him to the bathroom, cornered him, and I'm pretty sure I took his mouth virginity. It was totally worth it, though. His lips were so soft and his mouth moved so smoothly against mine.

I walked to my next class and sat close to one of the back corners of the room. I only sat there ignoring the teacher who was droning on while I was daydreaming about that raven-haired boy.

Now that I think about it, he tasted like coffee...

-o.O.o-

_Carlos_

What was that?! I've only been here for less than three hours and I've already started to cry _and_ I've gotten kissed. Why is this school so weird!?

I stared at the door for a few seconds until I finally snapped out of my trance. I slowly started moving out of the bathroom and looking for Logan so he could help me get to my next class.

I saw Logan standing over by a water fountain in the hallway, and as I looked for James, I saw him talking to Kendall while they were walking into their classroom.

I walked up to Logan slowly, my legs felt like they were moving through mud. I stopped in front of him and he was looking at me funny. He must have just thought it was first day jitters because he seemed to dismiss it when he said, "Let's get you to your next class."

I said, "Okay." and we started walking. He helped me to the rest of my classes and went in with me during lunch and our last two periods.

We walked out of the room and headed to the parking lot where we found Kendall and James waiting for us by my car. Kendall probably told him it was mine because of what happened this morning.

"Hey guys!" said Kendall cheerfully as we were nearing him. I guess he's feeling better after the breakup happened.

James only smirked at me.

"How come you guys are just waiting here?" I asked, genuinely curious.

Both of them averted their eyes and started to look nervous, including Logan. What was going on with them?

Kendall spoke up first, "W-well, we d-don't really h-have cars… And the buses are… Well, they're buses…" he said nervously.

"So, basically, all of you need a ride? No problem!" I said when they all nodded yes. They looked at me with wide eyes. I guess they didn't expect me to say yes so easily, but I actually really enjoy helping someone when they need it.

They all recovered easily and I asked all of them where they lived. They all answered the same street in unison.

"You three all live on the same street as me?" I asked, a bit shocked at this 'coincidence'.

"Yep! Wait, you live there too? Oh, that was _you_ who moved into the house next to mine!" said Logan.

"And mine." Kendall said, holding up his hand.

"And I live right across the street from that house!" said James happily.

"Then, let's go!" I said before climbing into the drivers' side of my car. The others piled in as well. I drove to our neighborhood and parked in my driveway since they could walk to their own houses from there.

Kendall and James walked to Kendall's house because James said he wanted to see Katie, Kendall's little sister. Logan asked if he could come inside with me because his parents weren't home and he said he didn't want to be alone. I told him yes and that he could stay until one of each of our parents came home and said he could either stay or he had to go home.

I led him inside and asked him if he wanted anything to drink. He asked for a bottle of water and I got it for him. I told him that he could go anywhere he wanted in the house except for the room at the end of the hallway upstairs, because it belonged to my parents. He decided to follow me into my room and said he just wanted to "chill".

I just shrugged and pulled off my shirt so I could put on a more comfortable one. I caught Logan staring at my abs, so I hurriedly slid on another shirt before his eyes went wandering and his mind fell into the gutter.

After that, we just sat on my bed watching movies and bad t.v. and making small talk as well.

We hung out until I heard my parents' car pull up in the driveway at around 7. I hopped up and walked down the stairs just as they walked in. They brought food. They never bring food unless they want some "alone time" and the food is just to keep me busy and happy so I won't disturb them.

"Carlos! We're ho-. Oh, there you are. Who's your friend?" asked Mami.

"Ah, Mami, Papi, This is Logan, he's a new friend from school." I explained and introduced, "And Logan, this is my Mom and Dad."

"Ugh, 'Litos, you make me sound so old," complained Mami. She took Logan into a hug and told him that he could call them Mama and Papa Garcia. She must like him, she only tells my friends to call them that if she knows we'll be close.

Logan hugged back and said, "Nice to meet you!" cheerfully.

Papi seemed to be getting impatient and he grabbed Mami's hand and started to drag her upstairs to their room when he yelled back at me, "Be safe, don't die, don't set the house on fire, don't kill anyone, no parties, and be in bed by two in the morning!" and they disappeared into their room.

"I like your parents," Logan commented.

"Yeah, they must like you too because they never really tell just _anyone _to call them that." I said.

"Aww, don't I feel special!" he said before dragging me up to my room saying, "Come on, '_Litos_, let's finish what we were doing earlier."

I let him pull me into the room where he sat on the bed and pulled me close to him. I could feel my heart start beating erratically at the sudden close contact. I felt him breathe and whisper in my ear, "Or, if you wanted, we could start something… Else." his voice got really deep and seductive when he said this.

I let out a nervous laugh, "Oh, yeah, sure, I mean, we could, um, start a game or something?" I looked over at him. I could've sworn I saw desire flash across his eyes.

"I had a different idea in mind." he growled before leaning in and taking my lips in his.

I was growing hotter and my pants were growing tighter. What's up with the kisses today? I was starting to get used to this place's weirdness, but I don't think I'm entirely there yet.

His lips danced across mine, leaving me breathless. This obviously wasn't my first kiss, but by the way he was making me feel, I couldn't be sure anymore.

He pulled away, leaving me wanting more. I looked into his brown eyes and saw something there before it quickly disappeared.

I wasn't sure if I should say anything, so I just sat there looking at him in shock.

He moved back and laid against the headboard of the bed, pulling me with him. He pulled me into his side and turned on my television. We sat in silence until both of us fell asleep.

**So, how was that? I was trying to save the kiss for a little bit later, but one of my requests was Cargan, so yeah… Um, tell me what you think! Reviews=love**


	7. Fire?

**Hey everyone, back with another chapter! I'm also open to ANY ideas, I'm serious. Just let me know, and I promise, I will try to find a way to add it in!**

**Thank you so so SO much to jhansikirani17025 for reviewing on ALL of my chapters so far! I am so happy you like it! And it is really super sweet that you would do that and give me your feedback on everything! So, I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**To the awesome Lowgin-Hindursen - I promise, their relationship is going to be chill, funny, and not just for sex, and I will definitely add fluff! Thanks for reviewing and I promise to bend the plot more toward your ideas!**

**A s/o to bresdean for reviewing my story, haha yes, love you too!**

**And to the Guest - I actually haven't read that story yet, so I suppose it is coincidence, but I'll make sure to check it out, yeah?**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Big Time Rush or anything relating to them :(**

_Carlos_

"Carlos!" Mami yelled. I groaned and turned over in my bed, or at least I tried to. There were a pair of arms around my waist, holding me in place.

I yelled back, "Uh, coming!"

I tried to slip out of Logan's grip, but all I could do was turn around and face him. He looked really peaceful in his sleep; I didn't want to wake him, but I had to, "Logan." I whispered. "Logaaaaaaaan!" I whisper-shouted as I shook him. He woke up and looked around. He sat up, then flopped back down on the bed, pulling me with him, "Five more minutes, Honey." he whined, still mostly asleep.

Did he just call me 'Honey?'

"Come on Logan, we have to get ready for school. You've gotta go home and get your clothes and other stuff you need." I tried to convince him to get out of bed.

"Fine." was all he said before letting me go and trudging downstairs.

I brushed quicky before following him down.

"Oh, good morning, 'Litos!" said Mami cheerfully, "I was just talking to Logan about you!"

"Oh, really?" I asked, "What were you saying?"

The looked at each other, then at me, "That's for us to know, and you to find out." Mami said deviously while Logan smirked.

"Well, thank you for making me feel left out. Anyway, I'm gonna go take a shower now. Logan, do you want to get ready at your house and meet me back here when you're done?" I asked him.

"Sure, '_Litos_! Is it okay if the other guys ride with us?"

"Yeah, okay. I guess you all can come over and we can get going together." I said, not really phased by him calling me 'Litos'. I was starting to think it was cute when he called me that.

We confirmed the plans and he left to his house to get ready for the second day of school before getting James and Kendall to ride with us as well.

The three others came and met at my house. I was still getting ready, showering and all. I stepped out of the shower and started to dry off when I heard Logan, shouting at me to hurry up with whatever I was doing. I left the door cracked so some of the steam could get out, but I saw it being pushed open and before I could react, Logan was in the bathroom with me.

He stood stock still as he was still trying to register what had happened. I saw his eyes roam all over my body, stopping at my member, and that's when I realized that I was still naked.

He yelped and I covered myself with the towel. I shouted at him to get out once my brain finally started working again.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Carlos! I didn't know you weren't dressed!" he yelled.

"Well, then GET OUT!" I yelled back.

He wasted no time running downstairs, leaving me confused, blushing, furious, and very embarrassed.

-o.O.o-

_Logan_

I rounded up James and Kendall once they were finished getting ready for school and we all walked over to Carlos' house.

Carlos seemed to be taking forever upstairs, so I went up to go yell at him to hurry up. I saw a light coming from the bathroom and I figured he must have been brushing his teeth or something, so I started toward the door, then I pushed it open.

I saw him standing there trying to dry himself off, even though he was still mostly wet. I watched as the water cascaded down his body, passing his abs and all. My eyes couldn't help themselves as they kept moving downward. His abs led to a nicely trimmed v-line which led to something else that stood out at me. Literally. He was huge! The sight of him made my mouth water.

He snapped out of the daze as soon as I did. I let out a yelp as he moved to cover himself with the towel he was holding. I yelled, apologizing, and he yelled back, telling me to get out. I didn't have to be told twice.

I bolted out and ran downstairs, coming to a stop in front of the other two boys.

"Jeez, Logan, you scared me," James looked at me, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, and why are you blushing so hard?" asked Kendall. I must have been so caught up in staring at Carlos then running away that I didn't even notice my face burning and flushed.

"Um, w-well… No reason!" I yelled before running outside. I needed some fresh air.

Why was I having these feelings for someone I just met yesterday? I mean, one day and we've already slept in the same bed. I think that says something.

-o.O.o-

_Carlos_

After Logan had basically gawked at me naked coming out of the shower, I got dressed, and my body was tingling for some reason.

I put on a white v-neck tee before sliding a grey and black striped hoodie over it. I threw on a pair of faded black pants and a pair of grey vans as well. I grabbed my helmet and everything else I needed for the rest of the day before I headed downstairs.

When I got down there, I looked around to see the two boys waiting on the couch, but wait… One of them was missing.

"Where's Lo-." I started when Kendall held up his hand.

"Outside." he answered simply.

Okay then. I walked outside to see Logan looking down as he paced on the sidewalk.

"Hey, man. You okay?" I asked.

He stopped pacing and looked up at me. Immediately, he blushed and looked down.

I walked over and tried to console him, "It's alright. It was an accident, right?"

He looked back up again and said, "Yeah. I'm sorry, though, I really didn't mean to do that."

"It's okay, seriously. No need to apologize anymore; what's done is done."

I thought he looked cute while he was blushing, so I decided to tease him, even though I was still embarrassed over the situation too.

"So… Did you like the view?" I teased.

His eyes widened in shock. "What?! I mean, um, well, I didn't-" he stuttered before I poked him in the arm.

"It's fine, Logie, just teasing." I said. I had been thinking about a nickname for him ever since that kiss last night. Besides, it was only fair; he had one for me as well. Well, technically, Mami gave it to him, but I don't think that counts.

He got over his shock rather quickly because he smirked immediately once he realized what I called him, "_Logie_, huh? I like it." he said.

I shoved his shoulder and stalked back inside the house to get Kendall and James so we could get going to the school.

"KENDALL, JAMES, WE'RE LEAVING NOW, GET IN THE DAMN CAR!" I yelled, knowing that they were right in front of me.

"Oh my god, dude, are you trying to make us go deaf? No need to yell!" said Kendall.

"Exactly! Fine, we're coming." said James as both boys grabbed their bags and walked out to the car. I grabbed Logan's bag as well, which was sitting by the front door. I walked into the kitchen to grab my coffee and say goodbye to Mami and I told her I'd be home soon.

I had my bookbag slung over my right shoulder and Logan's was on my left; my coffee was in my left hand and I took a sip as I walked out of the house, locked it, then got into the car with the other three boys.

The car ride to the school was peaceful and silent, that is, until we saw smoke billowing from the roof and fire spreading throughout the building and schoolyard.

**Ooh I love that cliffhanger and I already have the next chapter mapped out in that tool called: my mind. Haha thanks for reading, tell me what you think!**


	8. Accident?

**Okay, last chapter was a bit slow to be updated, and this one was too… :( I have to work on this book project, and write, like, 4 essays, and a whole bunch of other assignments and grrr…!**

**Anyway, thank you to sweet angel love music for favoriting my other one-shot and this story as well!**

**And thanks to Lowgin-Hindursen for reviewing everything and yes, I absolutely love you too haha! I can definitely try to make my chapters longer and still try to update often as well. I tried to add in a little bit, more so toward the end of **_**Fire? **_**but I'm not sure if it was good enough… I will definitely give it my best, though!**

**And a s/o jhansikirani17025 for reviewing, thanks! Hm… Haha I guess you'll have to read to find out… **

**Disclaimer - Don't own BTR, unfortunately :(**

_James_

"So, does this mean that we don't have to go to school?" I asked hopefully.

"JAMES!" Kendall yelled at me, "Quit being so inconsiderate! We have to go see what happened and if everyone is okay!" he said frantically before yelling, "CARLOS! Pull up over there!" at Carlos, pointing at the opposite side of the fire hydrant across the street from the school.

We saw a lot of the students outside on the grassed area in front of the school. Some were crying, some had scorched clothes, some were talking with their friends, probably gossiping about how they "barely got out with their lives" or how they "saved a baby goat from inside of the school". Some students these days are so creative. And stupid.

Before any of us could even get out of the car, though, a few ambulances and fire trucks pulled up on campus. They unloaded their equipment and sent a group of firemen inside to go stop the fire and find anyone who couldn't make it out.

Me and the guys watched as some people were brought out on gurneys while others were being walked out (or limping or being carried, in some cases), supported by the firemen.

I watched as Kendall got out of the car and went up to one of the firemen that was standing by one of the blaring red trucks. Then Carlos followed him. Then Logan. And I sighed and went after them as well.

"How did the fire start; what happened?" I heard Kendall ask.

"There seemed to be an explosion in one of the labs. A chemical explosion. We still don't know who did it or if it was an accident." said the fireman. "Do you all go to this school?" he asked. We nodded. "Well, it's lucky you all carpooled and got here late, then."

I took out my phone and looked at the time. It was almost 9:30. Oh. I guess we did get here late…

I wanted to yell, "CARLOS' FAULT!" but I knew that this wasn't the time, or place for that. Although, I am pretty glad that he took his time to get ready this morning.

We walked back to the car and sat down, all of us in silence. Then Logan spoke up, "Do you think someone did it on purpose?"

"I don't know but I hope no one was seriously injured." I said. They all looked at me, bewildered. "What? I'm not _completely_ self absorbed." I said, defending myself.

One of them snorted in response, but I ignored it.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before Logan shouted something about seeing someone familiar before jumping out of the car and running up to someone being rolled out of the school.

We all followed him and saw him holding someone's hand. It was Ms. Wainwright's.

-o.O.o-

_Carlos_

Me and the other three guys got to the school and saw smoke billowing and flames licking the building and the courtyard.

We talked to one of the fire officials that had arrived just after we got there. He said that there was a chemical explosion and that he didn't know if it was arson, or just an accident. After we talked to him, we went back to the car.

After a few minutes, Logan jumped out of the car, shouting something about him seeing someone he recognised from the school.

He ran and stopped in front of someone who had been brought out of the school on a gurney. We all got closer and I saw that it was Ms. Wainwright. Logan and I had her for homeroom, or first period.

I gasped and went up to them. Logan was holding her hand. She seemed to be just barely awake. She whispered something but we couldn't hear her. We leaned down and she said it again.

"It wasn't an accident."

**Ooh another cliffhanger… Love you guys, tell me what you think!**


	9. Suspects?

**Back! I'm sorry that I left you all with ANOTHER cliffhanger… I know right, "Who does she think she is, leaving us with that ending like that?" haha, I'm sorry though! But to make up for it, here is a looong chapter! **

**To bresdean - I know you're my BFF and and you come to my house and eat my food and all, but ONE DAY, I'm gonna getchu, chick.**

**To Koganfan345 - Thank you for favoriting and reviewing, and aww! I sowwy *bats puppy eyes at you* for making you feel like that! But, I promise, I will explain everything in this chapter!**

**Thanks to Lowgin-Hindursen - LMAO I died when I read your review, and thank you! I will try to update this as fast as I can and I'm going to try to make it long so that I can try to work on my other story for the Mortal Instruments (see profile for info) because I have been neglecting it a little… Okay, a lot, but anyway… Haha I do love you too, and everyone else who has read/reviewed/favorited/followed my story!**

**Thanks to Jaylen Mitchell for reviewing and I promise that this will have most of the pairing you like, and a little bit of fluff with the other mentioned pairings as well!**

**To jhansikirani17025 - Thanks for reviewing! And I promise to explain/reveal more.**

**And thank you to annlea913 for favoriting my story! Don't be shy to review, it really helps!**

**Oops… Sorry for the majorly long Author's Note, again...**

**Let's get started! Disclaimer: Don't own those sexy boys known as Big Time Rush :(**

_Kendall_

I ran over to where the other guys were and stopped once I saw who they were looking at. It was Ms. Wainwright. I had her last year, and I know that she moved up to our grade with us as well, I just didn't have her again this year.

I saw that she was burned, badly. She had burn marks rising up her arm, past her shoulder and neck, and all the way to her face. Her clothes were scorched as well and her eyes were closed, but I could tell that she was crying from the stream of tears flowing freely down her face. I knew that she was breathing, but it seemed to be hard for her to do even that small task.

Carlos and Logan ran around her so that they were on the other side of the gurney while James and I were on the side closest to the road and Carlos' car. Logan's hand was covering hers and I could tell that Carlos was having a hard time not crying. He had probably already taken a liking to this teacher, even though he had only known her for one day.

Her lips moved and we could tell that she said something, but none of us heard it. Carlos and Logan both leaned down closer to her from the other side of her body. She whispered again and this time, I could tell that both boys heard it because their eyes widened and they looked shocked.

"What? Are you sure?" asked Logan.

"Yeah, what happened?" asked Carlos right before the man wheeling the gurney she was on told us that she had to get to the hospital and hurry to get her wounds tended to.

We all stepped back, then she was lifted into the ambulance and driven away.

"So… What'd she say?" James asked before I could.

Carlos got a cute little flush on his face before turning completely serious and looking at Logan.

"Um, well, she said that the fire… Wasn't an accident." Logan said.

Did I hear them right? Someone set the school on fire ON FUCKNG PURPOSE?! Who would do something like that!?

"I don't know." Carlos trailed off softly.

I said that out loud?

"Well, you kinda yelled it, really." said Logan.

"Oh. Sorry. I'm just upset thinking about it. Like, who would want to set the school on fire? I mean, was there a legit reason? Or was it just to not have to go to school for a while? Come on, it's only been ONE DAY!" I yelled the last part.

"Well, maybe we could investigate?" suggested Carlos.

"Great idea!" said James.

"So, where would we start?" asked Logan.

"Well, let's start with who would have something against the school or any of the staff. We can work on teachers and students later on." I said, hoping that we could narrow down our 'list of suspects'.

"Well, there's the principal, Mr. Griffin, and the vice principal, Mr. Bitters. Do you think that anyone could be trying to get to them?" asked James.

"Well, Mr. Griffin is the nicest principal this school has had, and everyone dislikes Mr. Bitters, but, obviously, I doubt that anyone could hate him so much that they would cause arson." replied Logan.

Carlos stayed quiet and I could practically see the wheels in his head spinning, thinking about something; most likely what had happened.

"What about one of the janitors?" asked James.

"Seriously, where do you come up with this stuff?" said Logan.

"Well, you know how I said earlier that my dad had gotten a new job? Well, it was more of a promotion. He's a cop. Chief, actually. I could ask him to help investigate, although I think he should've been put on the case." Carlos informed us.

"So, is that what you were telling me yesterday when you helped me?" I asked.

"Yeah." he said simply, avoiding eye contact with me and slightly blushing again.

"Great! So when Carlos' parents get home, we can ask them if Papa Garcia can help!" said Logan while pumping his fist.

Wait, "Papa Garcia?" I asked. Logan flushed darkly immediately once he heard what I had asked, but what I'm sure James was thinking too.

"Oh, um, about that…" he looked over at Carlos as if asking for some backup.

"He was at my house and met my parents." Carlos said, not sugarcoating it at all. It obviously wasn't the answer that Logan was looking for because as soon as Carlos said that, he turned an impossibly darker shade of red.

I couldn't help myself, I had to poke fun at him, "Aw, Logie! You met his parents already! Isn't that train moving a wittle bit fast?" I teased.

James took over, "Yeah, seems like you two are getting real _friendly._" he said in a country accent. "Maybe I can change that." he said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows at Carlos.

I rolled my eyes, "Guys, that's enough."

"But you started it!" yelled James.

"Yeah, I know, but this really isn't the time or place for flirting and making fun of our friends. _Especially_ our new friend." I said, looking at Carlos. He was blushing again and I couldn't help but think of how cute he looked.

What is wrong with me? There was a fire and people were hurt, but I'm just standing here, goofing off with my friends.

"Well, we have," Carlos checked his watch, "About ten or eleven hours to kill before my parents get home. What do you say we all go to my house and we can start our research on our list of suspects for what Ms. Wainwright could've been talking about?"

"Sounds good." said Logan.

"I'm in." I said.

"Me too, I'm game." said James.

"Great! Then let's go." finished Carlos.

-o.O.o-

We all drove away from the school, which was almost empty, due to people leaving or going to the hospital, save for a few firemen and staff who were trying to figure out how to deal with the situation.

Carlos drove back to his house and stopped in his driveway. He invited us all into the house, so when we got out of the car, we followed him inside.

As soon as we all set foot inside of the household, James and Logan said that they wanted to try and 'calm their nerves', which I knew was code for 'we want to watch tv'.

I knew that they wouldn't want to get up for a while, so when Carlos invited me upstairs and into his room, I jumped at the offer.

He led me upstairs and started unloading and settling himself down, He took off his bag and pulled off his shirt with his back faced toward me. Even though I couldn't see the front of his torso, I could tell that he was trim and fit. The muscles in his back flexed as he reached over his head to slip on another shirt, one that looked more comfortable than the one he had on before. He must have caught me staring at him when he turned around because he pulled his shirt down quickly and started to look nervous all of a sudden.

Then, he asked me a question, "Do you think it's weird that I trust you guys so easily? I mean, I met you all at different times yesterday during different situations, and then I find out that you all are best friends _and_ neighbors?

"I just think that it's a little bit… Strange that I find you guys so easy to trust. I've only known you all for one day and yet, I trust you you guys immensely. I usually have walls up and the people that I know usually have to try and wear them down before I even think about trusting them, but you guys just-." I cut him off when I stood up and walked over to him. Then, I planted my lips on his.

I don't know what drove me to do it. I know that I've had a huge crush on James for a long time, but there was something about this latino that was drawing me to him.

I moved my lips and he leaned into the kiss. I had closed my eyes, so I couldn't tell if his were open or not.

He suddenly took hold of my shoulders and slowly broke away from the kiss. I opened my eyes to look at him. He was blushing. That was only my second kiss. The first one was with this girl named Jo Taylor when we were both in our sophomore year. It wasn't nearly as nice as this one, however, and it definitely didn't last as long.

I answered his question from right before I kissed him, "No, I don't think it's weird. In fact, I felt the same way. That is, until I met James. I met Logan a little bit later on.

"But when I met James, I knew that he and I would have a close relationship. Right away, we became best friends, and last year, I tried out for hockey and made it in. Then Logan tried out for football once the season rolled in. By the time hockey season was back, I had been made captain of the team.

Anyway, James and I hit it off when we first met. Same thing when James and I met Logan, and now with you. We all went through it, but aren't you glad you met us?" I questioned.

He touched his lips before answering, "Oh you have no idea." he said, his voice dropping an octave.

I could tell that he was thinking about something 'heavy', so I decided to change the topic. I looked around his room. It was a really… Serene. He had calm, warm colors around the whole room. Not exactly girly, just light and tranquil, in a way.

"So, your room…" I trailed off at a loss for words and embarrassed at myself for coming up with such a lame topic change.

"Ah, yeah. You'd probably expect it to be more manly, huh?" he questioned.

"Actually, I was just thinking that it suited you. I like it." I said.

He opened his mouth to say something else when we heard someone scream my name from downstairs.

We looked at each other before dashing down the stairs.

"KENDAAAA-! Oh, there you are!" yelled James.

"I found them." said Logan.

"So, guess what?" questioned James, looking at me.

"What? I asked, a little bit annoyed at his weirdness, but kinda relieved that he released the awkwardness in the air after the kiss.

"I was channel surfing, and I found that one episode of Doctor Who that you said you've been waiting to see."

I gasped and ran over to him, jumping in between him and Logan on the couch.

"Are you talking about _Dinosaurs on a Spaceship_?" James nodded, "I've been waiting _forever_ to see that episode!" I squealed. I get distracted easily when it comes to the Doctor. I mean, have you _seen_ the tenth Doctor?

I had to explain when Carlos and Logan what Doctor Who was when they gave me confused looks, "Doctor Who is basically about a time traveling alien called a Time Lord who goes around the universe with his companions, trying to help people and aliens everywhere. I heard that the episode _Dinosaurs on a Spaceship _has awesome graphics!" I explained.

I literally pounced on James to get the remote, then I blocked everyone else out as I went to work watching the show.

-o.O.o-

_Carlos_

Kendall seemed really into his show when he started so the rest of us decided not to bother him. James said that he was hungry, so I went into the kitchen to make him something to eat.

Logan thought I was out of earshot when I heard him say, "I told you they were doing something up there! Carlos was totally blushing when you called Kendall."

"So, how much do I owe you?" asked James.

"Well, for losing the bet, I was going to charge you $5, but since you interrupted them, I'll let it slide." said Logan.

I walked back in handing James a turkey club with hot sauce. I knew that it was sort of mean, but I did it to get back at him one: for stealing my lips without my permission, and two: for interrupting my time with Kendall upstairs.

He bit into it and told me it was really good.

What?! Dude, your mouth is supposed to be on _fire_!

He just kept on chewing like nothing was wrong. Within five minutes, the sandwich was gone and he asked for some water to wash it down.

After my prank-gone-wrong, we still had four hours before my parents got back.

"So, instead of procrastinating like before, how about we get started on searching for suspects. I know I won't be much help, but I will try to add in things wherever I can." I said.

"Great!" said Logan.

"Mmhmm." mumbled Kendall, whose eyes were still glued to my tv screen.

"I'm ready to go!" said James.

I nodded and rubbed my hands together. "Good, then let's get started."

**I think that I MAY possibly start naming the chapters after songs, like as in, what I listened to on repeat to give me inspiration to write the chapter… **

**Also, I'm sorry for any grammatical errors, I was just kinda tired while I wrote this. Thanks for reading! I hope you liked the long chapter! Tell me what you think! xx**


	10. Tacos?

**Hey all! I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I'm back with another chapter and I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>Logan<p>

All four of us, me, Carlos, James, and Kendall, were all at Carlos' house, waiting for his parents to get home so that we could ask his dad, chief of police, to help us find a few suspects for who may have committed the heinous crime against our school only two days into the school year. We were going over students that we knew were here from last year and who could've had a grudge or something against the school or staff. Carlos couldn't really participate, much for the fact that he wasn't here last year.

We actually ruled out a lot of students and had narrowed down the list quickly. There was only four people left who actually had a reason to be mad at the school or staff.

Jenny Tinkler, our first suspect, was suspended for two weeks because of some fight she had. She had jumped on some guy because he broke up with her; she ended up putting him in a coma for a month. She would probably have a grudge after that incident.

Wally Dooley, or "Wayne-Wayne", our second suspect, had gotten called out by the principal last year for cussing out a freshman. He refused to get a referral or go to detention and he kept on starting fights. He was expelled a month or two after that, but James said he saw the guy hanging around school grounds for a while yesterday.

Our third suspect, Kat Andrews, also known as the 'voice' of our school, had gotten suspended for two weeks like Jenny because she

Lastly, Chris "Mr. Masterpiece" Masters. He basically vandalized the school cafeteria and was expelled. Cleanup lasted three weeks because of all of the spray-paint he used and the damage the baseball bat caused.

Soon after we had finished discussing this, Papa Garcia walked in with his wife. He looked extremely tired, but once he saw us all, he immediately perked up.

"Hey guys. What are you all doing here?"

"Well, there was a fire at the school, so it was cancelled." said James.

"Oh, yeah. I was issued that case this morning. You boys made it out all right?"

We all looked down at ourselves as if checking ourselves for any burns or injuries. We looked at each other, then back at him. We all nodded, then broke out in laughter.

Once we calmed down, Papa Garcia had told us what happened.

"Well, I got to the school and saw this boy with all black clothes on and a black hood pulled over his head. I could barely see his eyes, but I could tell that they were filled with rage. I walked over to him, but then he started running." Carlos gasped. "I started to run after him, then I called backup to help me. We caught the sucker and brought him in for interrogation. He admitted _everything_. Probably thought that it would be worse for him if he didn't spill the beans earlier on." he said triumphantly.

"Wait, so this guy was inside of the school, and he's the one that caused the reaction?" asked Carlos.

"Yeah. I know it sounds weird, but he used a ladder to climb in through one of the windows. He mixed almost every chemical in the lab together, then before it could explode, he lit a match and threw it in. He jumped out the window and ran. That was right before I showed up and saw him by the fence."

"So… Do you know his name?" I asked.

"That, Son, is classified information." he said right before cracking up and yelling "jk" like he was a teenager.

Once he was calm enough to speak again, he told us. I was in no way prepared for what he told us.

-o.O.o-

We were all sitting down on the couch in the Garcia's living room, talking about who had confessed to purposefully set the chemicals in one of the science labs on fire right after mixing several of them together.

"Are you sure it was him?" I asked.

"Sure as I can be when he told me his name and why he did it." said Carlos' father.

"Wait. He told you why?"

"Yep!" he answered a little excitedly, popping the 'p'. I guess he was just happy that he could get a suspect to confess to their crime so fast.

We all stared at him, waiting for him to continue. He stared back at us until he realized what caused the silence.

"Oh! Right, you guys wanted me to tell you why he did it. Well, he basically said that he felt like everyone in the school was treating him like he didn't exist and would never give him any attention. He said that starting the fire would definitely get him some attention. He just didn't think about whether the attention would be negative or positive, and right now, it's negative attention." he explained.

"I just can't believe that Jett, Jett Stetson out of all people, could do something like this. He was one of the people that I was really close to last year, other than you guys," I said, gesturing at Kendall and James as I cast an apologetic look towards Carlos. "He always seemed to be at least a little bit cheerful. But, now that I think about it, he didn't seem to be that social toward others beside me." I said the last part more-so to myself.

"Well, there's no point dwelling on the past." said James. We all gave him a look that said 'are you serious?'

"What? Just saying. I mean, this mood is kinda depressing now." he tried to defend himself.

Kendall sighed. "I guess you're right. Maybe we should try to get past this. Jett brought this upon himself, but I'm sorry that it even happened and that our school got destroyed in the process."

We all nodded in agreement.

"I'm hungry. Who wants tacos?" asked Carlos' dad.

We all raised our hands before Kendall yelled childishly, "I do!"

-o.O.o-

_Carlos_

We all sat around the table once it was spread out for six of us. Mami decided that she would join in dinner with us to get to know more about the other boys.

Kendall called his mom and told her that he was going to stay over here for dinner while Logan and James did the same with their moms.

Mami was in the kitchen finishing up the last of the tacos while the rest of us waited, just making small talk.

She brought out a platter loaded with the amazing food and we all dug in.

"So, Kendall, Carlos tells me that you have a little sister. Katie, was it?" Mami said, trying to break the comfortable silence that had settled over the table.

"Uh, yeah, actually. She's only a few years younger than me." said Kendall.

"Oh, well, that's nice." she replied.

We finished our meal while Kendall, James, and Logan talked about weird or funny events that had happened last year at the school. When we were done, I excused us all and told my parents that we would all be in my room. James was the only one who hadn't seen my room, so when he walked in, he immediately shouted, "bed!", before faceplanting into my mattress.

"I guess he likes the room." said Logan, pointing out the obvious.

James flopped over and let out a deep sigh before I made my way to the bed and put his head on my lap. Logan came and sat on the opposite side of us while Kendall sat right next to him before plopping onto his side.

"You know that food was amazing, right?" one of them asked me. I was starting to get sleepy, so I only nodded in response, not caring if they could see me or not.

Before I knew it, all four of us were passed out on my queen-sized bed.

Little did we know, a certain blonde-haired someone was watching us the whole time.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo! Hi-five for my lame cliffhanger! By the way, I'm sorry for any errors in this chapter, I was just kinda tired while writing this and I'm sorry for the weirdlame chapter titles. Sometimes I have inspiration issues... I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I will try to update as soon as I can, hopefully sometime this weekend. Tell me what you think!**


	11. Parents and Movies?

**Hey all, here's another chapter for ya!**

**Lowgin-Hindursen - I am SOOO sorry for not putting any Cargan in the last two chapters, but I just needed to have a little bit of Kenlos before I "change things up" a bit. Love you too, and thanks for reviewing!**

**jhansikirani17025 - thanks for reading and reviewing! It actually was Kendall's POV, and I usually write whose point of view the section of the chapter is going to be in, in italics just to make it easier to read. **

**I am also really sorry that the book is getting lame, sorta, and that I'm keeping you all waiting for updates. I've just been pretty busy with school and family and nosy children and my dogs, etc. But I will try to include what you all asked for!**

* * *

><p><em>Carlos<em>

Since the school was going to be under repairs for a while, all of the students had gotten a 'break' of sorts.

All four of us woke to the smell of bacon cooking from downstairs. I guess Mami wanted to make us breakfast.

We all rinsed up a little bit in the sink before heading downstairs to see three other women downstairs with my mom. I figured they were the other boys' mothers.

"Ah, good morning 'Litos! I hope you four slept well." I just looked at her before she added, "Coffee's on the counter."

I snapped my fingers her way in appreciation before heading over to the coffee and taking a long gulp of the steaming liquid.

"So Jennifer, Brooke, and Joanna have all come over for breakfast when I invited them since their sons all spent the night over here." Mami explained softly in my ear, so no one else could hear. I nodded and walked over to them to introduce myself.

I stopped in front of the one with fiery red hair. "Hi, I'm Carlos, nice to meet you!" I said.

She chuckled at my energy. "I'm Jennifer, nice to meet you too. I'm Kendall's mom, along with his sister, Katie."

We shook hands then she pulled me into a hug. Then, I moved over to the one with short and seemingly dark hair with light brown highlights. I introduced myself and she said, "I'm Brooke, James' mom. Nice to meet you too Carlos!." she said before shaking my hand and gently moving closer to whisper something in my ear.

I could tell I was blushing from what she said, so I let go of her hand and came in front of the shortest one and I guessed that she was Logan's mom. I introduced myself and she did the same. "I'm Joanna, Logan's mom, it's nice to meet you."

The other boys only stood by and watched our interactions as if scrutinizing me for any slight mistakes I made. I looked at them like they were crazy before going to the table to set it for nine people. It would be ten, but Katie's only in eighth grade so she's at school.

We all sat down and began to eat after the food was done and someone had said a prayer.

Once we were done, I had gotten some embarrassing family dirt on my new friends and a full stomach.

The other boys' moms said that their could spend the day at my house, or we could do what we wanted outside, before they left. Mami and Papi decided to give us space, so they went upstairs, which is probably code for, 'I'm going to be doing dirty things to your father, don't bother us'.

I decided that if I didn't use the bathroom soon, I was going to explode, so I ran to the closest one and shut the door. However, I, being scatterbrained sometimes, forgot to lock the door.

I was in the middle of relieving myself when the door opened and Logan walked in.

"Logan!" I yelped.

"Huh? Oh. OH!" he said with realization. I wonder if he's always this slow to catch onto things. "I am so sorry, 'Litos! I didn't see the light on and the door was unlocked."

I just finished and zipped up my pants. I washed my hands and walked out. I went past the living room and upstairs to my room. I plopped down on the bed face down. I don't know how long I stayed like that before Logan came into the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

I could tell he was embarrassed and sorry about what happened earlier. I figured he was going to apologize but he only said, "So, what did James' mom tell you?"

I didn't expect that.

"Well, she only said that James talks about us a lot." It wasn't a complete lie.

"Anything… Else? Like, who he has a crush on?" he asked.

I knew that I was about to spill the beans no matter what I did. I sighed. "Fine. She told me that James said that he loves you as a best friend but that he thinks he has a crush on Kendall but he's still drawn to me somehow."

He just sat and stared at the wall for a minute. After his silence, he said, "So he's had a crush on Kendall? I need to go tell him!" Logan squealed like a teenage girl.

I grabbed him by the collar and pushed him back down on the bed.

"Oh no you don't. James can tell Kendall when he's ready." I said.

He looked at me with puppy eyes to try and get me to let go of him, but I only moved to get on top of him. He isn't going anywhere, I smirked to myself.

He stopped fake whimpering once he realized the position we were in. I looked down at us as well before turning red and blushing.

I felt something poking at my inner thigh but I dismissed it as my imagination.

The air between us suddenly got hot and heavy as Logan looked at me with something in his eyes. Lust?

He growled before suddenly leaning up and taking my lips in his. He swirled my lips around in his and he nipped my bottom lip, asking me for entrance. I granted it to him and he was there immediately, his tongue swiping across mine and finding all of my weak spots.

Unfortunately, I needed air to live, so I pulled away and sat up on top of him. He scooted back to push himself onto the headboard of the bed.

"Logan? Are you up here?" I heard James ask.

James!

I hopped off of Logan, but there was no more bed underneath me, so I ended up on the floor.

"There you guys are. We were looking for you. Why is Carlos on the floor?" asked Kendall.

"Uh, Carlos was demonstrating a, um, handstand!" Logan said, yelling the last word and hoping the other two boys would believe him. I must have failed that handstand.

They looked at us skeptically for a few moments. Then James spoke up, "Well, since we won't be busy for who-knows-how-long and our moms said we could stay over, would you guys be up for a movie?" he asked.

Logan and I looked at each other, then at Kendall and James, then back at each other.

"Sure!" we both said cheerfully.

-o.O.o-

* * *

><p><em>Kendall<em>

We all sat down on the couch downstairs as Carlos went through his DVDs looking for a good movie.

"So we can watch _Ouija_, _Into The Storm_, or _The Maze Runner_." said Carlos.

"I heard that _The Maze Runner_ was good; people said that it was actually just like the book." said Logan.

"I vote for _Ouija._" I said. I figured that if we watched a scary movie, I could cuddle with James or Carlos when I got scared. I could be closer to them.

"Anyone for _Into The Storm_?" asked Carlos.

No one said anything.

"Good. So, I vote for _Ouija_ too." he said. The only one left to choose was James.

He shrugged, "I guess we'll watch _Ouija_, then."

Carlos put in the movie and we sat through the previews. He got up and left to the kitchen saying something about every movie being better with popcorn. Logan said that he had to use the bathroom and left as well.

It was just me and James left sitting on the couch right next to each other. He looked like he wanted to say something but he just kept quiet. The previews were finishing and Carlos and Logan came back at the same time; Carlos had a bag of popcorn in his hands.

Carlos sat next to me on my other side while Logan sat on the other side of James.

We were halfway through the movie and Carlos was snuggled into my side when the doorbell rang.

Carlos got up and said, "I'll get it!"

He walked over to the front door and swung it open. I dropped the handful of popcorn I was holding when I saw who it was. "Jo?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, Jo's back… So, I'm sorry it's taking me so long to post these chapters, but I will try my best. Tell me what you think!<strong>


	12. Jo?

**Hey Guys! I think I may have taken too long to write this chapter, but with all of my requests, I think that this was needed… I mean, this story started out really good, but I've kinda messed it up, in my opinion. **

**To MaryJonasGrint'87 (sorry if I spelled it wrong) - Thank you so much for reviewing this story and fave/following it! I wanted to update sooner, but my teachers decided to be mean and make me do a whole bunch of stupid assignments… :( I'm actually not even sure if I could keep going with this story because I think that since it's my first btr fanfic, it's doing awful… But thanks for reading and listening to my problems… **

**HannahGraceRusher - Thanks for following!**

**And to Wolf Death Breath - Thanks for favoriting/following me AND my story, I love it, I love you, thank you so much, as well to all of the others that like/love this story!**

**And to anyone else I forgot to get back to or didn't see your review - EVERYTHING you do is greatly appreciated by me! Any ideas would also be SUPER helpful!**

**Anyway, read on, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

_Logan_

I walked upstairs to try and apologize to Carlos for walking in on him. Twice. But when I got there, he looked like he was sleeping on his bed.

I sat down at the edge of the bed and instead asked him a question, "So, what did James' mom tell you?"

He told me that James talks about us a lot. Well, duh, we're best friends.

"Anything… Else? Like, who he has a crush on?" I prompted.

"Fine. She told me that James said that he loves you as a best friend but that he thinks he has a crush on Kendall but he's still drawn to me somehow." he said.

Wait, James has a crush on Kendall?

"So he's had a crush on Kendall? I need to go tell him!" I squealed. I'm spending too much time around Camille.

I tried to get up and run out of the door, but Carlos latched onto my collar, pulling me back to the bed.

"Oh no you don't. James can tell Kendall when he's ready." said Carlos.

He was right, but I was still excited so I used my best puppy-dog face and whimpers. He didn't budge.

He swung himself on top of me and suddenly, I felt strange. I looked down to see our lower bodies touching and I wanted to feel more of him. I stopped my antics and he only stared at me before leaning down.

As we kissed, I felt electricity passing through me. I've never felt this way before.

We broke apart as we needed air to keep on living.

Kendall and James came upstairs at that moment and Carlos jumped off of me, landing on the floor.

I gave the boys an excuse as to why he was on the floor and I hoped that they believed me. Once we dropped the topic, they asked if we wanted to watch a movie and we all settled for _Ouija_ for the first one.

By the time we were halfway through the movie, James was snuggled on Kendall's shoulder when the doorbell rang. Carlos got up and said he would answer it.

When I saw who it was, I thought I was hallucinating.

It was Jo. Jo Taylor was at the door. She used to be Kendall's girlfriend until he broke up with her because she moved away and he couldn't handle having a long-distance relationship.

When did she get back? Why is she here? How did she find him here?

Kendall must have seen her too, which meant that I wasn't hallucinating. He dropped his handful of mid-movie popcorn, moved James off of him, and got up to walk over to the door.

"Jo?" he asked.

I can't even imagine what he was feeling. He had finally gotten over her a few months ago, but now here she is again.

Does she even know that he's gay? That we're all gay? I bet she'd be horrified.

James woke up once he heard Kendall's voice, "Kenny?" he looked around and realized he had been asleep. He looked for Kendall and once his hazel eyes had found him, they had also found Jo.

"Oh, Jo's here!" James said cheerfully, still groggy from sleep. Once he said this, his voice dropped an octave. "_Oh_.

"Jo!" Kendall said, trying to sound happy. "What're you doing here?" his voice sounded strained.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me! I just came back from halfway across the world to see you! I remembered your address and your mom said that you were at the neighbor's house with Logan and James."

At least that answered my question of how she got here.

James seemed fully awake by now. He got up from the couch, went over to Kendall, and kissed him.

Finally! I knew James had liked Kendall for a really long time; he was just too scared and nervous to do anything about it.

Jo looked aghast as she watched them. That's what you get, homophobe.

When the two taller boys broke apart, James put his arms around Kendall's waist as Jo just stared at them. If looks could kill, they'd be dead.

She huffed as she turned around and stalked over to her car. I guessed it was either a rental or she was borrowing it unless she was staying for a long time.

Carlos hurried up and shut the door before turning back around to face the rest of us.

"Um, so… Who was that?" he asked.

"_That_ was Jo, Kendall's ex girlfriend." I explained, not hiding the venom in my voice.

"Well, what's wrong with her? She doesn't seem all that bad." he said.

"Oh no, absolutely not, that girl is bad news." said James.

"Why?" asked Carlos.

"When they started dating, we were all sophomores. Kendall asked her out and a few weeks later, he asked her to be his girlfriend. She, of course, said yes. Soon after that, though, she changed. She would always try to spend as much of her time with him, no matter where he went. It was almost like she wanted to sew herself to his hip. When he noticed that she kept on trying to pry him away from his friends, family, and hockey, he tried to break up with her. He told her that the 'spark' that they had in the beginning wasn't there anymore, but she refused to hear it. She went on a rampage and almost broke a window. After that, she had gotten an acting role to play for a new tv show, but casting was in New Zealand. Once she left, Kendall was a bit sad afterward because she had been in his life for a few years prior to them dating, but he was mostly relieved once she was gone." I looked over at Kendall in confirmation to keep talking. "Ever since then, he's been focusing on hockey and all of us together have been focusing on each other, our friends, and our family."

Kendall spoke up, "I didn't know you felt like that about me too, James."

"Oh please. I've felt like this for a long time, but I didn't know how you would react if I told you, so I just kept quiet." said James.

"Really? he asked.

James nodded. "Well, what about-"

I decided to butt in. "How about we talk about this when the movie's over." I said, pointing to the paused television screen.

They looked at each other, then Carlos, then at me and the tv.

"Sure, okay." they said.

We all walked over to the couch, sitting down. Kendall and James were snuggling on one side of the couch while Carlos and I were sitting side-by-side on the other.  
>We played the movie and by the time it was over, we had all fallen asleep with each other. I was dimly aware of Carlos moving into my side as he tried to cuddle with me in his sleep.<p>

**So how was that? Sorry for the wait, again, and thank you to everyone who I haven't mentioned that has fave/followed/reviewed this story! I hope that I could incorporate any ideas that I was asked to do! If not, leave a review or PM me, and I will try to fix it! Tell me what you think!**


	13. Fox

**So sorry for the long wait for the update, everyone! I have been really busy as of late and haven't really been able to write often, but I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer - I would think you guys have read long enough to know this, yeah? Maybe once more: I don't own Big Time Rush, or any songs that I may include in the chapters.**

* * *

><p><em>Carlos<em>

I sat at the dining room table downstairs eating breakfast with my Mami and Papi; Mami was trying to make small talk while Papi was trying to at least sound interested while he was barely paying attention to her and trying instead to read his magazine. I just sat and drank my coffee. The other guys went home about an hour after we had all fallen asleep and the movie ended. They all said that they had wanted to spend a bit of time with their families after being gone for two days. We all planned, however, to meet up at the park down the street from all of our houses later on in the afternoon.

I was pretty bored and I had lost my appetite by the time I had already been sitting at the table for half an hour. I was just pushing the food around. I excused myself from the table, cleared away my food and dishes, then headed upstairs to my room to try and figure out what to do with myself or to just take an early nap.

I got into my room and sat on the edge of the bed to look outside through the window for a bit. After about ten minutes of mindless staring and daydreaming, I decided to open the window to let in some fresh air. I walked over to the window and undid the locks. I pulled up the pane and saw Logan's house. I saw a window open right across from mine and saw that it was Logan who had opened it. I saw tears streaking his face and I called out to him since he didn't seem to see me.

"Hey, Logan!" I called through the open window.

He looked up and saw me. I could tell that his face brightened as soon as he saw me. "Hey, Carlos! What's up?" I saw that he was trying to keep his voice steady as he talked.

"Logie… Are you okay?" I asked.

He sniffled and wiped a tear from his face before saying, "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just… Having some stomach pains…" he said, probably lying to me.

"Must me some pretty painful stomach pains." I mumbled.

"Huh?" he yelled.

"What? Oh, nothing." I said.

We stayed in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before we both heard a noise toward James' house. We both turned our attention over there and saw James trying to open his window with a bit of difficulty. Once he had it open, Logan yelled, "Jamie!" catching James' attention.

"Oh, hey guys, what's up? Why are both of your heads sticking out of your windows?" he asked.

"I was trying to get some fresh air into my room when I saw Logan open his window. I called out to him like he did to you."

"Oh. Okay." he said, semi-cheerfully. Then he grew serious, "Wait, Logie, why did you open your window?" asked James.

Logan looked away guiltily before looking at me and saying, "I was just telling Carlos that I was having a stomachache and I was just opening the window for fresh air as well. And maybe to throw up if I needed to…" he said the last part so quietly that I could almost hear it.

All of a sudden, the house behind ours', since James' was across the street, made a noise. All of us looked toward Kendall's house and saw him opening his window. He poked his upper body outside.

"Could you guys be less… Loud? I'm pretty sure you're waking up the whole neighborhood with all of your yelling." he called.

I hadn't realized we were yelling.

"Sorry!" called James, probably being even louder on purpose.

"Hey, my Mom's about to make lunch,, you guys want to come?" asked Kendall.

"Sure! My Mom's not here, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind." said James.

"I'll ask." I said before pulling my head through the window and running to the top of the staircase. "Mami! Kendall asked if me and the other boys could go to his house for lunch; do you need me for anything before I leave? Ahem, I meant, could I go?" I tried.

"Sure!" I heard her answer before hearing a clang and someone moaned.

Was that Papi? Eww! They're probably doing it on the table or something.

I shuddered at the thought.

I ran back upstairs and saw Kendall and Logan out in front of Kendall's backyard since the back of his house was the side facing the rest of our houses.

"She said yeah, I'll be there in five." I told them when they looked up at me. They nodded and I saw James walking out of his house with a small puppy on a leash in his arms.

I hurried up to get dressed and ran out of the door.

-o.O.o-

I stopped in front of the other three boys and eyed the dog in James' arms.

"And who's this?" I asked.

"Ah, this is Fox." he said before taking the dog's paw in his hand and extending it toward me. "Say hi, Fox. This is Carlos! He's our new friend!"

I pet the little guy's head and asked, "What breed?"

James answered, "He's an Alaskan Klee Kai." he said before shrugging, "He's a husky I put in the dryer."

We all laughed. Then, Kendall invited us inside.

"Oh, be careful. I don't think you've met my baby sister, Katie. She bites." warned Kendall.

I gave Logan a look that said Is-He-Serious? He shrugged.

"Kendall!" I saw a brown-haired girl yell while trotting down the stairs by the front door. "I do not bite, quit telling people that!" she shouted before stopping in front of me. She immediately brightened up, "Hi, I'm Katie! Kendall's little sister. As you've probably figured out by now…"

"Uh, hi. I'm Carlos, the 'new neighbor'."

"Oh, so you're the new kid Kendall keeps talking about!"

I only opened my mouth to respond when I heard Mrs. Knight scolding Katie from somewhere down the hallway.

"Katie! No scaring off Kendall's new friends!"

Katie rolled her eyes, "Right, Mom, I won't." she replied before hugging Kendall, Logan, James, and Fox and trotting back upstairs.

"Wait, so why did you bring Fox, again?" questioned Logan.

"Oh, he's been cramped up in the house for a while and I figured he could play with Yuma or something." James explained.

"Who's Yuma?" I asked.

"Kendall's pig." James and Logan answered simultaneously.

I answered with an "ah" and Mrs. Knight called us to the table, saying lunch was ready.

-o.O.o-

After we all finished lunch, we figured it was time to go to the park. I sent Mami a text telling her where we were going and James and Logan did the same with their moms.

James put Fox down on the ground to walk as we all went over to the park as planned. Mrs. Knight had given us a basket with a few blankets, water bottles, and snacks in case we got hungry.

We got to the park and spread out two blankets on the grass. James and Kendall shared one while Logan and I got the other.

We all sat in silence, just comfortable with each others' presences.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I'm really sorry for not updating in a while, and I'm sorry this chapter is so short and rushed! I wish I could've given you guys a better ending to this chapter, but even now, I'm rushing. Anyway, tell me what you think!<strong>


	14. Storm?

**I know, I haven't updated in a while... Sorry. My dogs were given away and I guess I'm still grieving from missing them. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own BTR or any songs I may include in the chapters.**

_James_

I saw Carlos and Logan poking their heads out of their windows on the sides of their houses that faced each other. They were probably in their rooms, I predicted from my experiences being in their houses for a bit. I was bored already, so I decided to join them. I slid open my window from across the street and we were all talking to each other. Kendall must've heard us because soon after, he slid open his window and yelled at us to be quiet. Then he invited us over for lunch. That boy confuses me sometimes, but I still love him regardless.

Wait, love? Do I love him?

I blushed at the memory and sat down on the blanket Kendall's mom packed for us before we left the house and went to the park after lunch.

"Whatcha thinkin about?" asked Kendall.

He snapped me out of my thoughts. I had no idea I was thinking so hard until just now.

"What? Oh." I blushed again and looked down. I couldn't tell him what I was thinking about. "I was just thinking… About how lucky I am to have friends like you guys!" I lied.

He looked at me suspiciously and eyed me for a while. "Okay, then. We're all lucky to be friends with you too!" he said cheerfully.

However, he looked behind me and immediately, a shadow passed over his face.

What was behind me?

I turned around to see what had gotten Kendall so riled up, but as soon as I did, I regretted it.

Jo was standing on the sidewalk, staring at us. Her face was bright red, looking angry as ever.

"Oh… Hi Jo..." said Kendall awkwardly.

"'Hi'? That's all you have to say to me? God, I can't believe you Kendall! You said you'd never leave me or find anyone else, and as soon as I leave, you suddenly start liking guys? Your best friends, even!" she suddenly snapped her fingers, a look of triumph crossing her features. "I know! I've got an idea." she said mostly to herself.

Suddenly, she waved at Carlos and Logan and said "Bye!" a bit too cheerfully.

She glared at me and Kendall before turning her back and skipping away.

"I wonder what that was about…" said Carlos.

"Knowing her, she's coming up with a plan to try and get back together with Kendall." said Logan.

"Well… What should we do?" asked Kendall.

I had an idea. "We should form a pact. We all will swear that no matter what anyone does to get in between us, we will stand together. I've come to like you guys a lot, some more than others at times, and I don't want anything to happen to our friendship." I said.

"You're right." they all agreed.

"So, who's ready to form that pact?" asked Kendall.

"Well then, let's do it!" said Carlos.

We all joined our left hands together as one and held our right hands over our hearts.

"I swear, to never let anyone get between any of us to try and ruin our friendship. We will all stand together, as one, semi-large, group of friends." I added the last part with a chuckle.

The other three boys repeated what I had said and when they were done, we all let go and nodded at each other.

Logan raised his hand and laughed, "To friendship! And to the two who may be more than friends…" he added with a wiggle of his eyebrows and a wink directed toward me and Kendall. Fox barked. I almost forgot he was there.

I picked him up and blushed and Kendall laughed. All of a sudden, he got serious and looked at me. He lifted my chin and kissed me, sweetly this time. And not just to prove a point.

We came up for air once we heard Logan's voice ruin our moment. "I know we are all really great friends now and that that was really sweet, but… Get a room!" he chucked.

"Ah, I'm sorry; did our kissy time ruin your moment with Carlos?" I asked, making fun of the two boys sitting across from Kendall and I.

Carlos blushed and Logan looked away, both clearly embarrassed.

"W-well we d-don't-" stuttered Logan before I interrupted him. "It's fine, Loges, don't worry, I was joking." I consoled.

His blushing face slowly got less red and he was calm again.

"Anyway, how about we all relax for a bit before we have to go back to our houses?" suggested Kendall.

We all agreed and lay down on our blankets, trying to appreciate the quiet noises of nature.

-o.O.o-

_Kendall_

Me and the other guys were all chilling together on blankets in the park. James and I were sharing a blanket while Carlos and Logan were sharing the other one and Fox was running around, enjoying his freedom. James was sitting up and staring off into space until I interrupted him. We were talking until I saw someone behind him; it was Jo. We talked to her and she seemed to have an idea right before she mumbled something about having a plan and then she left.

I had an idea about what she wanted to do. She wanted to make my life a living hell. If she couldn't have me, she would make sure that no one could either. I wish that she could take the hint that what we had when we first started going out, wasn't there anymore, and it would never come back. I just hoped that she didn't resort to hurting any of my friends to get her way.

-o.O.o-

_Carlos_

I sat with Logan on our blanket and we were talking a little after Jo had left when Kendall had kissed James. I actually liked them together; I didn't want them to be separated or anything. But while they were over there trying to eat each other's faces, I noticed Logan looking really uncomfortable before he told the two to get a room. James poked fun at him and he started blushing and stuttering. Luckily, James let up on the embarrassment and he calmed down. After that, Kendall and James started making out again, and I took this as my chance to have a moment with Logan. I tapped his arm and he faced me again. We stared into each other's eyes for a while before I sighed and laid down. He did the same and turned on his side to face me again before I rolled over as well. Right now, we didn't need words. I could tell what he was feeling, just by looking into his eyes. He looked at me with lust, passion, wariness, and something else that I couldn't quite catch. He propped himself up on his elbow and I leaned up and placed my lips on his. His lips were warm and yielding. I deepened the kiss and licked the seam of his lips, asking for entrance. He granted it and we fought for dominance a little bit before I gave up and let him all the way in. His tongue explored all of the crevices in my mouth and I fell back down as he straddled me. I opened my eyes and saw Kendall and James in a similar position as Logan and I. James was on top of Kendall, kissing him deep. Not that I cared right now; all I could focus on was this boy in front of me.

After a while of the kiss, I didn't want it to end, but Fox was barking and I needed air.

James heard him too and sat up, scooting away from Kendall and looked for what had gotten Fox so riled up. He looked up at the sky and saw that it was getting darker and that storm clouds were starting to come in overhead.

Before we knew it, all of us were soaking wet and left running toward the car. Fox was barking and the rest of us were laughing.

"A wonderful way to end a peaceful evening, right?" said Kendall. I could tell that he was being sarcastic, even though his voice didn't reveal it.

James laughed and pecked his lips before hopping into the car. "Absolutely Kenny, absolutely."

**Forgive me for the late update, but I'm still a bit bummed about my dogs. Sorry… Anyway, tell me what you think!**


	15. Peacefully Filling

**So, I guess here's another chapter. I hope you all enjoy. Oh, and thanks for all of the reviews; I'm not sure that I would be able to even write this story without support from all of you guys, so thank you. Again, sorry for the long wait for an update. Ah, and thanks to FangirlMery for reviewing and yes, your review helped me a lot :) Also thanks to everyone else that has reviewed, and I'm sorry if I don't mention you in my A/N's...**

**Disclaimer - I don't own BTR or any songs that I may include in the chapters.**

* * *

><p><em>James<em>

Kendall drove us all back to our houses and he parked in front of mine.

"Aren't you going to go to your house first?" asked Carlos.

"No, I can take a shower over here. I have a set of clothes in the trunk." said Kendall while staring at me. All of a sudden, I could feel the air get heavy, and I guess the boys in the backseat felt it too.

"Um… Logie and I are just gonna… Go… Bye!" Carlos yelped before jumping out of the car and running to his house, trying not to get too wet from the rain by using his hoodie as a makeshift umbrella.

Logan followed Carlos' lead and followed him to his house.

Then, it was just me and Kendall.

"Um, why did yo-" I couldn't finish my sentence. Kendall quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and somehow ended up in my lap. He leaned down and captured my lips in his. It wasn't like the kiss in the park; this one was filled with need and want, as if he'd wanted to kiss me forever, but also like there was something restraining him as well.

He started mumbling to me between kisses. "Did you… Know… That I've always… Had a huge crush on you? I've… Always thought that… You were straight…" he moaned into the kiss and unbuckled my seatbelt as well.

"How about we take this… Inside?" he suggested.

"Wait, wait, Kendall." he started sucking my neck. I pulled him off and forced him to look me in the eyes. "_Kendall_. Calm down. Are you okay?" I asked. He was starting to worry me. He's never acted like this before.

He looked away and sighed. "I guess that seeing Jo stirred some old feelings in me, and I suppose that I just wanted to prove those feelings wrong." he confessed.

"Why would you have to prove anything? You're a good person and you're able to love who you want, no matter what anyone says. Just because you dated Jo in the past doesn't mean that you still have any feelings for her. I don't want you to have to 'prove' anything to anyone, especially not me or even yourself." I tried to give him advice.

He sighed again. "You're right. I'm sorry. I just thought that you wouldn't want me or to be with me after everything that's happened with Jo. I guess I'm just a bit insecure right now…" he trailed off.

"I have an idea. How about we spend the rest of the night together. Not like the usual sleepovers we have, but just you and me. Alone. No Logan to yell at us about PDA or Carlos to scold anyone. Don't get me wrong, I love our friends, but I think tonight could be good for us!" I suggested, happy with the idea of getting to spend a night with Kendall, even if we didn't really do anything. It would still be awesome, especially because I would just be with him.

His eyes lit up at the suggestion and I could tell that he was starting to feel my excitement. He readily agreed and started rattling off about things that we could do. Both of us eventually settled on eating dinner and watching a movie afterwards.

I almost forgot that we still had one little pair of eyes watching us warily.

Kendall leaned up to kiss me, since I was a few inches taller than he was. "Ah...wait...Kenny." I pushed him off of me gently. "What are we gonna do about Fox? I'm not sure you would enjoy his presence on our date?"

He seemed to be in thought for a few minutes. "Okay, how about we drop him off at Carlos' house and the guys over there can watch him for tonight?"

I smiled. "Good idea."

We got out of the car and it was drizzling now, but we were still wet. I could feel Kendall staring at me from behind. I ignored it for now.

"Foxy, hey Foxy! Come here boy! Come to daddy." I tried to coax him out of the car. He stayed put. "Fox Maslow, come over here and get out of the car. Now." I demanded, trying to sound menacing.

He reluctantly got up and walked over to me. I scooped him up in my arms and I realized that he was shivering.

"Aww, poor Fox… He's cold from the rain and the A/C from the car…" Kendall said sympathetically.

Both of us quickly hurried to Carlos' house. The door was unlocked. I was not prepared for what I saw, but I knew it would happen eventually.

Logan and Carlos were on the couch in the living room, making out. But they soon stopped after we barged in.

I looked away awkwardly for a minute. "Do you guys, um, think that you could take care of, um, Fox for tonight? Kendall and I just wanted to be completely alone for the night."

I felt Kendall whisper in my ear, "Come on James, be more assertive or something…" he trailed off. Ah fine.

"Nope, no questions asked; you guys are taking care of the dog. Kay, Bye!" Kendall said quickly, grabbing Fox from me and tossing him to Logan. Being the football player he is, he caught my baby carefully. I hoped he wasn't hurt.

Kendall half walked, half dragged me out of the house and back to mine. My mom would be on a business trip for the next few days, so we had little chance of being interrupted.

-o.O.o-

_Kendall_

After James and I 'dropped' Fox off at Carlos' house, I made sure to rush back to his; I couldn't wait for our night alone! We walked up to his house and I waited for him to unlock the door. We decided to chill and relax together while waiting for dinner time to come. Then we would eat, and watch a movie after that. And I guess we would hang out together for the rest of the night.

But there's something that I wanted to do. James and I have been friends for a long time, and I've had a crush on him for most of that time. He just didn't find out until the day Jo came back. I'm actually glad that she came, because if she didn't, James and I wouldn't have discovered our feelings about each other. I decided to ask him something but I wasn't going to saw anything about it.

I dragged James inside and shut the door behind us. After about 30 seconds, we were on the couch, kissing. He sat down and anchored me in his lap. His lips were doing unspeakable things to me at the moment.

After a while of kissing and cuddling, my stomach growling seemed to bring us both out of dreamland and back into the real world.

"Ah, we still have to make dinner, don't we?" he asked.

"Yeah, you're right. What are we going to make?" I asked him.

"Well, I just went shopping yesterday for groceries. I bought whole grain angel hair pasta and original vegetarian pasta sauce. How about we make spaghetti?" he suggested.

"That sounds great! So then, let's get started!"

-o.O.o-

_James_

After Kendall and I had made a huge mess from making and eating dinner, we were stuck cleaning it up before we could watch the movie.

When we were done, dishes were cleared and washed, and pasta sauce wasn't remaining on anything else in the house. Kendall settled on the couch and we were looking for a movie to watch. I saw _Frozen_ and wondered why we had it. I think I went to the store and bought it because she wanted to watch it but it wasn't in theatres anymore. I held it up to Kendall and asked if he wanted to watch it.

"Isn't that the Disney movie about that ice queen and her sister?" he asked.

I laughed and added, "And don't forget the talking snowman!"

He rolled his eyes, but laughed as well. He motioned for me to put it in the DVD player, so I did and started the movie.. I moved over to the couch and plopped down next to him, snuggling into his chest and laying my head on his shoulder.

-o.O.o-

_Kendall_

James and I snuggled up together on the couch and watched the movie together. I didn't know I fell asleep until I heard James softly calling out to me.

"Kendall…! No fair, you fell asleep during the movie!" he whined. I felt a bit bad since it was him who asked me to watch the movie in the first place.

"Aw, Jamie. I'm sorry. Is there any way I could make it up to you?" I asked.

He pouted. I thought he looked adorable, so I bent over and kissed him on the cheek. I could see the rosy colour starting to take place on his cheeks and I could feel the warmth radiating from him.

James didn't move after that and he kept on pouting, so I took this opportunity to let him sit in my lap and lay on my chest.

He sighed contentedly. "I guess this could make up for it…" he trailed off. I laughed.

"Good. Now let me go back to sleep." I said, earning a playful smack on the arm and drifting off anyway.

-o.O.o-

_Carlos_

Logan and I were at my house, trying to stay warm and dry for a little before he had to go home and get changed since he had no clothes over here. James and Kendall came in, soaking wet as well, asking us if we would 'dog-sit' Fox. Then Kendall got impatient and literally threw Fox at us. For no apparent reason. I guess we'd be taking care of Fox for the night…

Fox was running around my house, discovering new things while Logan and I were on the couch. He seemed to have a limitless amount of energy.

"So, what do you think they're doing over there?" asked Logan.

"Ooh, Logie wants to know if our boys are getting all hot and heavy at James' house, eh?" I teased. He blushed.

"It's okay, Logie, I was only teasing. Wow, it seems like everyone wants to tease you today, right?" I said.

He sighed and smiled, "Right, 'Los."

There was a thunderclap and Fox suddenly ran right up to where Logan and I were sitting. He started yapping until Logan picked him up. He then barked right in Logan's face, so he put the dog down.

"Aw, Foxy! Did the mean boy scare you?" I cooed as I picked him back up and calmed him down.

"Hey! I am _not_ 'mean'! I'm the nicest person you've met so far!" he defended himself and then he started pouting. I laughed and poked a bit more fun at him.

We calmed down and stared at each other for a while until he leaned in and rested his forehead against mine. "You look so kissable right now." he said huskily.

"Ah, you do too, Logie."

"Would you mind, then?" he asked politely.

I looked down at Fox, and he didn't seem to mind, so I nodded yes.

We kissed again and again, our lips overlapping each others' countless times.

We eventually came to a stop and lay together in comfortable silence on the couch. All three of us drifted off to the sound of the water hitting the window; a very soothing sound.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait for another update… I really need to do a better job at this… Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and tell me what you think!<strong>


	16. Surprises?

**Ah, hello, hellooo! Back with another chapter and I hope you all enjoy! Thanks to everyone who has followed/ favourited/ reviewed this story! I've also got a song included in this chapter as well, so if you figure it out along with the artist, leave a review or PM me with the song and artist and if you get it right, I shall let you participate in the deciding of what happens next chapter, yeah? (You can also include your idea in that review/PM too…) It will be difficult! *evil cackle* Oh, I almost forgot: follow me on twitter if you so choose, I would love it because I am a sad potato with almost no life… My user is on my profile if you **_**do**_ **choose to... Also, thank you to my beta at theshywriterinthecorner. Great, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything other than the plot or a few OC's.**

_Carlos_

I woke up not tangled in the comforter on my bed, but in a strong pair of arms wrapped around my waist. The body underneath me stirred as I tried to move out of the tight embrace. The body had other things in mind.

"No, don't go, Carlitos…" he mumbled in his sleep.

"Ah… He's dreaming." I realized.

He pulled me flush against his side again and started rocking back and forth. I looked around for some sort of savior from the wet dream I could tell Logan was having. I tried shaking him awake, but he didn't even budge.

Fox was even awake and staring at the spectacle happening on the couch. He lifted his head, gave me a sort of look, then laid his head down on his paws.

I scoffed. "Yeah, fat lot of good you are. Get over here and help me!" I pleaded.

All he did was look at me, then close his eyes.

Logan stirred again and started thrusting his hips in my direction. I could feel 'Logan Jr.' poking me in the butt, grinding against me. I yelped.

This pattern continued for a while until he finally reached his peak. He opened sleepy eyes and looked at me. "Oh, hey Ca-" he stopped.

Logan looked down at the position we were in and the stain spreading across his jeans. His eyes widened and he realized what he had been doing.

"Oh… Umm... Hello…" he said awkwardly as he was untangling out of the position we were in.

He jumped up and ran away in embarrassment to the nearest bathroom to clean himself up.

I chuckled to myself about the irony of the situation. I walked over to Fox and picked him up as I wondered about the other two boys at James' house.

-o.O.o-

_James_

Kendall and I woke up at around 9. I tried to get out of bed before him so that I could make him breakfast, but it seems he decided to wake up right after me. I stepped into the bathroom and felt him come behind me and wrap his arms around my torso. He nuzzled his head in the crook of my neck as I reached for my toothbrush. I grabbed the tube of toothpaste and lay a little bit on the brush before putting it back and feeling Kendall release his grip around me. He quickly said he had to pee before rushing off to the separate toilet in the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth and by the time I was downstairs to start cooking breakfast, he was right behind me.

"What's for breakfast, Jamie?" he asked as he looked through the fridge.

"How about pancakes and eggs?" I suggested.

"Sounds good!" he said cheerfully.

We both got our ingredients after deciding that I would make the eggs and he would make the pancakes.

Once breakfast was finished, we sat for a bit relax before getting fully dressed and walking over to Carlos' house to see the other boys and Fox.

-o.O.o-

_Logan_

My cheeks were flaming red as I ran into the bathroom after the event that had taken place only moments before. I can't believe I had done that to Carlos! I just hope that I hadn't said anything in the dream…

Suddenly, I started feeling a little nauseous. I quickly peeled off my clothes, locked the door, and leaned over the open toilet right before the contents of my last meal were emptied into the bowl. I don't know how long I stayed like that until I could finally compose myself enough to stand up straight and clean myself off.

"Hey, Carlos! May I use your shower?" I called through the closed door, hoping my voice was loud enough for him to hear.

"Yeah, sure! I'll bring you a towel and you can borrow some of my clothes." he called back.

I got in the shower and sighed as I felt the warm water cascading down my tense muscles. I quickly ran a bar of soap along my skin before rinsing off and then relaxing against the shower wall.

Why was I getting these nauseous episodes? And so randomly too. And what happened out there with Carlos!?

I turned off the shower and saw a towel sitting on the counter next to the sink, along with a change of clothes. I dried off and put on the clothes that were left out for me before I stepped out of the bathroom, feeling much better than I did before I went in.

"Feel any _better_?" asked Carlos with a smirk on his face. I blushed because I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"About that… Sorry... Oops." I said awkwardly.

He blushed too. "Um, it's alright. No worries. Let's say we just forget about it?" he suggested.

I immediately agreed with him. We moved into the kitchen and I sat down when Carlos went to go make breakfast for us.

-o.O.o-

_Jo_

I sat in my hotel room, plotting. Kendall almost said he loved me. Then I left to New Zealand for an acting role. We used to talk every night for the rest of the year. Then, one day, he didn't call. Or text. Then that one day turned into two. Then three. Eventually it became a week since he had called. I was starting to get worried, so I sent him a text. He didn't reply. Then that week turned into three. and before I knew it, three months had passed by without communication between us. I haven't contacted him until now, thinking that I could surprise him by coming back to the states. When I got to his house, his mom was very surprised to see me there. We talked for a little bit; she asked me questions about how well I liked living in New Zealand and what I would do there. She also told me about what happened to Palmwoods High. I told her that I was sorry about what happened and that I hoped everyone was okay. Once the conversation stole back to Kendall, I took my chance and asked where he was. She told me that he was at a friend's house, one he met during the few days he was at the school. I was pretty sure she called him Carlos. She told me where to go, and I left with a small goodbye.

Once I got to Carlos' house and I rang the doorbell, I got to see those green eyes I had missed for so long. Until that brunette, James, came in and ruined my whole plan. I wanted to get back together with Kendall. But James was preventing that. When James kissed Kendall right in front of me, I was infuriated. I started plotting right then and there. I had ideas running through my head, but nothing seemed like enough.

Then, a few days later, I decided to go shopping in the outlet by the city park. I was walking home when I saw Kendall with his friends messing around at the park. I saw James right next to Kendall, which got me upset again. Knowing that Kendall 'turned gay' while I was away filled me with rage. I don't even know if he was gay while we were together. Did he look at other boys whenever I wasn't paying attention?

I walked over to the four friends and started to talk to them. Then, I got an idea. A great, fantastic, absolutely functioning plan! I knew what I would do to get him back. Kendall. My Kendall.

I bid the two other boys goodbye and immediately left for my hotel room. Once inside, I put down my bags and got to work.

-o.O.o-

_Kendall_

James and I walked over to Carlos' house and we walked inside, as the door was unlocked for some random reason.

"CARLOS, LOGAN, WHERE ARE YOU!?" I yelled and James giggled. Carlos' head poked out from behind the kitchen wall before the rest of his body darted out as it followed.

"SHH, MY PARENTS ARE SLEEPING!" he whisper-yelled at us.

"'Los? What's going on out here?" we all turned toward the voice, wincing when we saw Mami Garcia at the top of the stairs, rubbing her eyes, ridding the sleep.

"Oh… Uhm, nothing Mami. Go lay down with Papi and go to sleep." Carlos tried to persuade her to get back to bed. She turned around and left with a sleepy nod.

"Er, sorry?" said James.

"Yeah, yeah. It's alright. Just, be quiet." said Carlos.

"Hey Logan, you feelin' alright? You look a little pale…" I said, noticing Logan's skin colour paling significantly, along with the fact that he hadn't said anything since James and I arrived here.

He blanched and ran for the nearest bathroom. James screamed and Carlos ran after Logan. I heard Logan emptying his last meal out of his stomach. I followed Carlos' lead and ran to the bathroom.

"Oh, goodness, Logie. Are you okay? What's wrong? Why didn't you tell me about this?" Carlos rambled as Logan was bent over the toilet.

Logan kept dry-heaving into the toilet; he probably already got rid of everything inside of him. I went to the kitchen to get him some water so he didn't get dehydrated.

Once Logan felt better, we brought him to the living room and sat him down on the couch. We were going to have a long talk, whether he wanted to or not.

-o.O.o-

_Carlos_

Kendall called out Logan on not looking like he was feeling well. After that, he threw up. And by the looks of it, it wasn't the first time.

Now that I think about it, he did say something about not feeling well yesterday. This must be what he meant.

Once he composed himself enough to be able to clean himself off, Kendall, James, and I took him to my living room to talk with him. We wanted to know what was going on.

"Logan. You know that the three of us care about you right?" he nodded. "And we all want to make sure that you're doing okay. Will you please tell us what's wrong?" asked James.

"Well… The thing is… I don't really know…" Logan said, nervously.

"What do you mean you 'don't know'?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"I have been having these sort of nauseous episodes, as I call them, for a while now… I think it's been about five weeks? I know that a day hasn't passed where I haven't thrown up at least once. But since I've met Carlos and been closer to you two," he motioned to Kendall and James, "It's been happening less frequently."

"Why havent you gone to the doctor yet?" I asked.

"He's afraid of needles, but yet, he still wants to be a doctor." said Kendall.

"How about if I went with you? Would you still not want to go?" I asked. "I could even hold your hand if you wanted?" I suggested hopefully, with a wiggle of my eyebrows.

Logan rolled his eyes, but he reluctantly agreed.

"Great! I'll schedule an appointment!" I said cheerfully. Logan groaned and laid back into the couch.

-o.O.o-

It's two weeks until Logan's doctor's appointment, and Kendall's birthday is in a few days as well. James, Logan, and I are all planning to do something for him; maybe take him to a karaoke bar, or just a fancy restaurant. We made sure that Kendall wasn't with us by asking his mom to drag him out on a shopping trip with her and Katie while we planned. We were at James' house and James was on his desktop while I was on my laptop and Logan was looking on with me.

James said that he wanted to get a custom-made birthday cake ordered in time for it to be made and brought to the party. He was looking for those while I ordered the presents we would be getting for him. I think he'd like what we were getting for him.

-o.O.o-

_James_

Carlos, Logan, and I were prepping for the party while I had Katie send Kendall off on a wild goose chase for a while. We decided on setting it up at the new Karaoke Bar downtown. The cake I ordered last week just arrived, and the decorations were scarce, but placed around the interior of the building; we figured Kendall wouldn't want us to make it too 'spectacular'.

We had just finished moving the decor into their places when Katie walked in with Kendall on her arm. He gasped.

"Is this for me? I thought you guys had forgotten about me since you all have been avoiding me for a while. But now, I'm so happy to know that you remembered! Who set all of this up?" he said, gesturing to the inside of the bar.

Carlos and Logan both pointed at me and I blushed as Kendall came toward me. He embraced me in a tight, grateful hug. I hugged him back but soon separated our bodies from each other. "It, um, wasn't all me. I had help from these two loverboys too." I said, indicating the two bright red boys.

Kendall went over to each of them and hugged them too.

Once everyone arrived to the party, I yelled out toward the crowd, "Who's ready to get this thing started?" Everyone cheered. "Great! So, who wants to go first?" I asked, nodding toward the DJ in the corner of the room at his booth.

I looked around the room until my eyes eventually settled on a smirking Carlos and Logan in front of me. They each grabbed one of my arms and dragged me up onto the stage. I tried to struggle against them, but both of them overpowered me. They let go once I was settled and made their way over to the DJ. They whispered to each other, then to the DJ and he nodded. I heard a familiar song get louder as I saw words rolling across the screen in front of me. I shrugged and started to sing along.

**Countin' stars, lyin' in the grass**

**Side by side, your head on my shoulder**

**We talk a lot about nothin' much**

**Every breath, we're getting closer**

**Parallel, in this universe**

**Do we light up our hearts just to watch 'em burn?**

**Parallel, are we crossin' lines?**

'**Cause, maybe tonight**

**The stars align **

**(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)**

**The stars align**

**(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)**

**What if the one, who was meant for you **

**Was all along right in front of you?**

**You just didn't see, it was there all the time**

**Got a feelin' tonight, yeah**

**The stars align (stars align)**

I looked toward Kendall as I sang, feeling what I was singing, hoping that he would feel it too.

**I pick the thoughts out of your mind and fit the pieces into a puzzle**

**Everything I want to say about you is more than enough to write a novel**

**Parallel, in this universe**

**Do we light up our hearts just to watch 'em burn?**

**Parallel, are we crossin' lines**

'**Cause, maybe tonight **

**The stars align**

**(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)**

**The stars align (no, oh)**

**(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)**

**What if the one, who was meant for you **

**Was all along right in front of you?**

**You just didn't see, it was there all the time**

**Got a feelin' tonight, yeah**

**The stars align**

**I'd throw a rope around the moon**

**And pull it close, whatever it takes to be with you**

**Maybe tonight, maybe tonight**

**The stars align**

**(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)**

**No, oh**

**The stars align**

**(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)**

**What if the one, who was meant for you **

**Was all along right in front of you?**

**You just didn't see, it was there all the time**

**Got a feelin' tonight, yeah**

**The stars align**

**(Stars align)**

**(Stars align)**

I finished the song, out of breath and panting, but feeling really good and quite energized. Everyone in the building held applause for me and I felt pretty good. I jumped down from the stage and walked over to Kendall. Before I even had time to react, his lips were on mine and I was slowly yielding as I got over the sudden shock of the kiss.

"That was amazing James! I'm so glad I have a friend like you!" he said. I had actually planned another surprise for Kendall tonight. Just for him.

"I'm glad that you liked it, and it was fun to perform." I pointed toward his mom and a few of her friends trying to get his attention. "Seems like others want a piece of the birthday boy, eh? Go ahead, we'll talk later." he gave me an apologetic look. I turned him around by the shoulders and started to give him a little push toward his mom. But before I did, I whispered in his ear. "Meet me outside, the front of the building, after you open any presents here. I have something for you."

He shuddered and nodded before moving on to his mom and company to meet and greet the guests that were invited. Others at the party decided that they wanted to sing too, so Kendall was doing his 'thing' while there were some pretty good singers and songs behind us. He shook hands and thanked most of the people here.

Once he was done with that, Mrs. Knight suggested that he open his presents. He nodded happily and followed her over to the loaded table full of birthday gifts. Everytime he opened a new gift, his eyes widened, and he looked extremely grateful, even if it was something small like a pair of socks or underwear.

After all of his gifts were unwrapped and everything was in a pile off to the side, Kendall made sure to give a small speech of appreciation and gratefulness toward all of the family and friends, whether they got him a gift or not.

I stepped outside, right in front of the building to wait for Kendall. I was pretty sure he had no idea what I planned for him, so I wanted to make it special. He came out a few moments later, a happy yet confused expression on his face.

"So, how come you wanted to see me out here? Couldn't we have done this inside?" he asked.

"No," I replied, "Too crowded…"

"...Too crowded for what?"

I kneeled down on one knee exaggeratedly and tugged on Kendall's hand a bit, getting him to face me completely. He looked shocked.

"Kendall Knight. I have had a VERY huge crush on you for the past few years, but I've known you and had a friendship with you for even longer. But, I wanted to take things to the next step. We've been dating for a bit as well, but I wanted to take it up a notch. Kendall, I really like you. Would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?" I asked.

He seemed dazed. I cleared my throat and he snapped out of it. "Oh! Of course I would, James! Thank you so much!"

"No need to thank me, Kenny. I should be the one thanking you for saying yes."

He blushed and leaned up to meet my lips with his. The kiss was sweet and lingering.

"Now, what do you say we get back to your party? We haven't even had cake yet!" I yelled childishly.

He chuckled. "Of course, Jamie. Anything for you."

**Done with this chapter: SO MANY WORDS; it may be one of the longest I've ever written. I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter is going to have more Cargan, I promise! Love you guys, and tell me what you think! P.S. You can review, even if you're a guest, just type in your user and voila! haha, just to let you know; no pressure though!**


	17. Cake?

**Alright, alright… I know the song wasn't as hard as I said it would be… It was originally supposed to be Angel With A Shotgun by The Cab, but I just HAD to opt for my fave song in my fave (& first) BTR fic…! For those who may not have known, the song was Parallel by Heffron Drive. Thank you to all of the reviews/follows/favourites! I love you guys and just know, you all are the inspiration for my writing! (LOL I know that sounded cheesy…) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the last one. And, onward we go!**

**Disclaimer: Me doth not owneth Big Time Rush (...eth).**

* * *

><p><em>Logan<em>

Today was the day of the dreaded doctor's appointment. Currently, I was latched onto Carlos in the backseat of Kendall's car, begging and pleading for him not to make me go. I was perfectly fine with needles. Just… Not when they were in me.

"Please, please, PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME GO!" I yelled.

James and Kendall laughed in the front seats as Carlos tried to calm me down.

"Logie… Listen to me, Logie. You should really consider going in. There's obviously something wrong and we need to find out what. Okay?" he asked, looking me directly in the eyes.

I squeezed him tighter and reluctantly nodded my head before burying it in his neck and trying not to freak out like a little kid.

"Great! Then let's go!" he said cheerfully before hopping out of the car and dragging me along with him. Kendall and James got out and followed us into the building.

-o.O.o-

We got inside the hospital and checked in by means of the nice nurse at the reception desk. I was taken to a secluded room while the other three boys had to wait for me outside in the lobby (waiting room). I sat on the table/bed in the middle of the room, waiting for my doctor, Doctor Hollywood. He came inside after a few minutes and got started. He took my weight and height measurements and then asked me to roll up one of my sleeves. Here we go…

I rolled it up with regret and he brought out an insanely large needle out of nowhere.

I yelped loudly. "What the fuck is that?!" I yelled.

He looked at the needle. Then back at me. Then back at the needle. "It's a needle, Logan. Haven't you seen one before?" he scoffed, "And here I was, thinking that you actually wanted to be a doctor." he chuckled.

I turned my head in embarrassment and waited for the worst.

I felt him sterilize an area on my arm so he could insert the evil piece of metal and drain my precious bodily fluids. I could sense the needle getting closer and I scrunched my face up in anticipation.

"All done!" Doctor Hollywood declared before sticking a band-aid on my arm where he had cleaned the skin only seconds before.

I slowly open my eyes and uncurled my body. "Wait… You put that thing in my arm already?" he nodded. "But… But I didn't feel anything." I said.

"Yep! You were being a big ol' wuss for nothin'!" he said mockingly.

Well now don't I feel stupid?

"Ah, well, I'm going to go run tests on this blood sample, but I want you to stay right there and wait for a few moments until I come back. I saw that you came here with your friends. Would you like for me to bring one of them in here to keep you a bit of company?" he asked.

I smiled. "Could you bring the one called Carlos in here? He's the short, Latino boy with black hair." I described.

He nodded and left the room.

-o.O.o-

_Doctor Hollywood_

I walked over to the boy in the waiting room that looked like the one that Logan described. "Carlos? Logan said he'd like for you to keep him company while I ran tests on his blood samples."

He looked at me, shocked. "You… He actually let you get close to him with a needle? I thought he'd be flipping out and halfway to Mexico by now…"

I laughed. "Don't worry. He was really worried but I took my samples so fast that he didn't even notice. Anyway, he wants to see you. Go down that hallway, third door to the right." I gave the raven-haired boy directions and watched him walk over to his friend.

I went into the lab and started testing the samples.

"Oh my…" I mumbled as I looked over Logan's results.

How am I going to tell him this?

-o.O.o-

_Carlos_

I knocked on the open door of Logan's room and walked in. He was sitting in a fluffy chair in the corner of the room, looking at me as I came in.

"The, um, doctor came and told me that you'd like for me to keep you company…" I trailed awkwardly. "Well, how are you holding up?"

"It's not just nausea now." he said nervously. "I've been having stomach problems too. Like, I don't usually have an appetite very often and every time I eat, I throw it up."

"Why didn't you tell me this when we first came to you about it? Logan, I know we've only known each other for a few months now, I mean, it's almost December. But you can come to me and talk to me and still be able to trust me enough to tell me anything."

He sighed. "I know, but I just didn't want you worrying about me for so long."

"I don't mind worrying about you. It just means that I care about you, Logie. I want you safe, healthy, and happy. How else am I going to ask you to be my boyfriend?" I asked. I had planned to wait a little bit longer to ask this, but I couldn't help myself.

At Kendall's birthday, James had definitely topped me at asking Kendall to be his boyfriend. But by the look on his face, I don't think Logan minded. His eyes widened as he put the pieces together. I could practically see the wheels turning in his head.

"Wait… Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?"

I laughed. "Yep! Would you, Logan Mitchell, be my boyfriend?" I walked over to him and knelt next to him in the chair. He pulled me up and smashed his lips onto mine. Once the kiss was over, I took a chance, "So I guess that was a yes?"

He lightly punched my arm. "Yes, of course, you idiot."

I smiled and kissed him again as he pulled me into his lap.

After a few minutes of cuddling, kissing, and making small talk, Logan's doctor walked in.

"Well, well, it seems that your _friend_ has been keeping you company, right Logan?" Doctor Hollywood said with a smirk on his face. It immediately disappeared once he remembered what he had come in for.

"Logan, I have some not-so-great news."

The smiles on both of our faces fell and the cheerful, light atmosphere quickly died and was replaced with one filled with melancholy and a bit of sorrow.

"It seems that you have something called Gallbladder disease. I took a CBC and found a slight irregularity in your blood. I took an even closer look and saw that you had an infection. When I looked at that, I could tell almost exactly where it was. It seems that you have a gallstone, or cholelithiasis, which is preventing you from receiving the proper fluids to your small intestine and stomach. I'm pretty sure that this is an early stage, so if some light surgery is done, we can help rid you of this problem. I'm very sorry. You are very lucky, however Logan, because it seems that nothing you have here is too serious. Do you want to talk about it?"

I stared at the long-haired man. Is he serious? What the hell? Surgery?

I looked at Logan and I saw him pale and sink down in the seat as he shook his head 'no'. I hopped off of his lap and stood off to the side of the chair.

"I'm going to inform your parents of this as soon as possible and we can schedule an appointment for you soon. The sooner this problem is taken care of, the better." said the doc.

Logan shook his head and stood up to shake the man's hand. "Yeah, um, thanks, Doctor Hollywood."

He slowly grabbed his things and left the room.

-o.O.o-

_Logan_

I walked out of the room and down the corridor. My mind was swimming. I was rounding the corner and saw the other two boys happily talking and relaxing. As soon as they saw me, they hopped up and came over to me. I felt that feeling in the pit of my stomach again and I ran for the closest bathroom. I could hear Carlos chasing after me and asking where I was. Kendall and James must have told him because he barged through the doors and came over to me immediately.

I bent over and emptied whatever was left in my stomach and rinsed my mouth out when I was done. Carlos came closer and wrapped me in a bear hug. I barely had the strength to hug back but he seemed happy enough when I at least responded.

"Thanks 'Los. I needed that."

I leaned down and kissed him and he kissed back.

"So, the doctor said that he'd call your parents as soon as possible and that he would try to get the surgery done within a week or two." he explained.

"Yeah, I kinda figured."

"How about we go home?" the shorter boy suggested.

I smiled a little at the thought of being alone with him for a bit longer.

-o.O.o-

_Joanna Mitchell_

"Hello?" I said as I answered my ringing cell phone.

"_Yes, Mrs. Mitchell?_" a male voice on the other line said.

"That's me. Is there a reason for this call?"

"_It's about your son, Logan._"

I could feel my heart rate increase. "What about him, is he okay?"

"_I'm Logan's doctor, Doctor Hollywood. He had a scheduled appointment with me today, and I've found a problem with something internal. Mrs. Mitchell, your son has something called gallbladder disease, but in this case, along with such early stages, it is completely curable with a bit of surgery and a lot of rest and recovery time._"

I stared at the wall, shocked. Logan's grandfather had the same disease. My dad.

We talked for a bit longer, the doctor informing me about Logan and a few things about his treatment. We agreed to schedule for the surgery to take place in three days.

"_Okay, that seems to be everything. Thank you for cooperating so well, Mrs. Mitchell, and you can come into my office to fill in the paperwork required in the next three days._"

"Ah, thank you too, Doctor Hollywood."

We hung up the phone and I heard footsteps come up behind me.

"Who was that?" my husband asked.

"Oh, Logan's doctor. Um, Honey? I think you should sit down; I have something to tell you." I said.

This was going to take a while.

-o.O.o-

_Carlos_

Kendall drove us all back to our neighborhood and we all decided that we would all go over to Logan's house to relax for a bit and let all of the new information sink in.

When I thought about it, I didn't think that I'd even met Logan's parents before. He hasn't really told me much about them either.

All four of us were walking up to the front door of Logan's house and we heard yelling from inside.

"HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO PAY FOR THIS?! THIS IS ALL YOUR FATHER'S FAULT! I'M STAYING AT MY MOTHER'S HOUSE UNTIL YOU DECIDE TO GET SOME COMMON SENSE!" yelled a male voice from the other side of the door.

"Uh oh…" whispered Kendall.

Who was in there?

Logan blanched and turned away before I could see his eyes.

The door suddenly slammed open, banging against the hinges. I saw a man storm out of the house, looking enraged. I could tell he was Logan's dad after looking at him for a second. He pushed past all of us and stomped to his car. He didn't even look at his son as he passed him.

"Mom?" I heard my boyfriend's scared voice drift through the air after the car tore away from the driveway and down the street.

"How bad was it?" he whispered, peering inside the open doorway.

"Double chocolate chip with peanut butter." a woman responded.

The fuck?

I leaned over to James. "What does that mean?"

His eyes flickered over to me for a second before he began to talk. "Logan's parents don't get along very well. They have fights very often, and when the fight is over on that particular topic, or at a stalemate, his mom tries to make up for everything by baking a cake. Key Lime usually means that the fight wasn't that bad. Strawberry cake usually means that the argument was a bit worse. The scale goes up from the strawberry cake to vanilla, carrot cake, peanut butter, chocolate, chocolate chip, and finally to the worst type: double chocolate chip with peanut butter." he explained after he pulled me off to the side.

"Oh, I get it. And what does double chocolate chip with peanut butter usually mean?" I asked.

"Well, it's only happened once, as far as I know, and it means that the argument was so bad that Mr. Mitchell leaves and lives with his mom for a few months and doesn't call or contact any of them until he decides to come back."

"Aw, I feel so bad for Logan. You know, that he has to go through that with his parents, or all people. It could be a lot worse, but it could also be a lot better. I don't really know what to do…" I said. I felt bad for Logan.

Said boy was slowly walking into his house. I tried to follow him a little but Kendall held me back and James mouthed 'Bad idea.'

I backed up and left him alone.

-o.O.o-

_Logan_

After my dad had stormed out of the house, I had a feeling of what had happened. My mom had told him about the surgery.

I asked her how bad it was this time, and she said exactly what I thought she would. "Double chocolate chip with peanut butter."

That's the worst type of argument in our house, and it's only happened one other time. Dad was going to grandma's house for a month or two. I don't know why my mom even lets him back in the house anymore. They spend at least every other week arguing.

I stepped inside the house and saw my mother curled up in a ball in the corner of the room. She was on the floor and had her head between her legs, which were pulled up to his chest. I walked over and crouched down next to her. I gathered her in a bear hug and moved her into my chest. I could hear her sobbing softly and I could feel her tears spread on my shirt.

"Mom, it'll be okay. I promise. Look, the surgery should go great and I'll be fine!" I felt the stinging of tears in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall.

She stopped crying and then she sniffled. You're right Logie-bear. I'm sorry. It just that, when I told your dad about the surgery and the problem you had after I had gotten the information from your doctor, he freaked out. He started going on about how this was my dad's fault because he had it before he died and about how we would pay for anything."

I tried to interrupt but she silenced me with a hand and continued. "But, listen, Logie-bear. I don't want you to worry about that, okay? You will go through with this surgery and me and your friends will be there with you every step of the way. Now, I'll clean up the house, and when you come home, there will be a double chocolate chip cake with peanut butter waiting for you. You and your friends should go out. Go have fun. I'm sorry to make you worry."

I nodded and stood up. I helped her up and into the kitchen. I made my way over to the sink in order to do the dishes so that she didn't feel like she had to overwork herself.

When the dishes were done, she shooed me out of the house and told me to 'hang out' with the boys.

-o.O.o-

_Jo_

I sat in my rental car, across the street from all four boys' houses. Logan's dad came out of Logan's house, looking raging angry. He got into a car and drove away. The front door had been left open after Mr. Mitchell stormed out and Logan looked like he was about to cry. He walked inside and disappeared through the door. Carlos, I think his name was, along with the two homos, stayed outside while Logan went inside and dealt with his problems with his mother.

I took out my phone and scrolled through my contacts until I came to the one I wanted. I hit the call button and waited while the other line rang. The ringing stopped and a male voice came through the line.

"_Hello?_"

"Hi. Remember me?" I asked, smirking.

"_You. Of course I remember you, you and that boyfriend of yours ruined my life! What do you want with me?_"

"Actually, we broke up. How would you like to get revenge on that dirty blonde bastard?"

He paused, considering.

"_I'm game. What are we doing?_"

"Good. Meet me at our old spot in an hour. I'll tell you everything when you get there."

I ended the call and started the car, taking one last look out the window at the boys before driving away.

-o.O.o-

_Carlos_

Logan and I were in James' yard tossing a football back and forth while James and Kendall were in the street playing street hockey with some old sticks, goals, and a puck. After a while, they asked us if we wanted to join. We agreed and each of the boys chose one of us for their 'team.' I ended up being with Kendall and Logan was with James.

In the end, Logan and James had a few more goals than we did. Sometime during the game, one of us suggested that the losing team had to kiss each other in front of the winning team. Kendall protested the idea, but the rest of us actually agreed with it. I wasn't planning to have to kiss Kendall, but at the last moment, James had tripped me up a few times, causing me to lose the puck to the other side.

The other two boys jumped up in the air and highfived at winning, and walked over to Kendall and I.

"Come on, boys. _Pucker up_." said James while making kissy faces at us. I stood on my toes, leaned over, and kissed Kendall on the cheek.

"Aw, no fair! It should be a real kiss, Logie. _On the lips._" he teased.

I looked over at Logan, giving him a pleading look that said 'help-me-!'

He shrugged and mouthed "it's worth a try." at me before stepping in front of James and saying, "I actually think that we should just let this go, and move on, right? Guys?"

No one moved. Kendall eyed James for a bit, then leaned down and kissed me. On the lips. What?!

I stood stock still and James cheered. Logan looked at him like he was stupid.

Kendall finally moved off of me and moved over to James. He grabbed him around the waist and whispered in his ear. Logan came over to me and apologized. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have supported that stupid idea. You had no clue how jealous I was to see him kissing you, Carlitos."

I leaned in and gave him a kiss I was sure he wouldn't forget. "Still jealous?" I asked.

"Ah, uh, AHEM, definitely not anymore!" he squeaked.

"Remember the last time you called me Carlitos?" I teased, absolutely sure he still remembered that wet dream that he had; I was the star of it and he still wouldn't tell me what it was about.

"Hey, Logie… What _was_ that dream about, anyway?" I asked.

"Well, um, NOTHING!" he said before running off and hiding behind a tree.

I giggled and ran over to him. He put his head in his hands and sighed.

"At least tell me if I was a top or bottom in this dream of yours."

He was silent for what felt like an hour, but in reality, it was only a minute. "Bottom?" he said quietly.

I laughed. "Oh, is that so? Hmm, I'll have to remember that!"

He chuckled and sat down. I plopped down next to him and laid my head on his shoulder. "Thanks Logie." I said.

"Hmm? For what?" he asked.

"Just… Everything. For being one of my best friends and my boyfriend. You're there for me when I need you and so far, you've been the most loyal person to me and you like me for who I am. Thank you."

"Oh… I mean, n-no problem 'Los. This really isn't something that you need to thank me for. Of course I like you for who you are! And I'll always be loyal. No matter what."

We both sighed and sat against the tree, watching the other boys do the same across the street.

* * *

><p><strong>Oi. I wanted this chapter to be longer and more put together, but oh well… Anyway, sorry for the bad language and if it offends anyone out there, tell me and I'll take it out. I'm on winter break for now, so I'm going to try and update as much as I can in these next few days. Thank you to everyone and tell me what you think!<strong>


	18. Christmas!

**Enjoy the chapter! Just a bit for Christmas!**

**Disclaimer - Hmm… you guys should know what goes here by now...**

* * *

><p><em>Jo<em>

I walked over to where Wally Dooley was, in our 'secret meeting spot' from a few years ago (when we both went to Palmwoods High) and sat next to him. Back when we were really good friends in our freshman year of high school, he and I used to meet up almost every day in a park around my old house. I took my bag off of my shoulder and emptied the contents in front of both of us. I took the pile of rolled up papers and spread them out on the ground. He raised an eyebrow.

"What's this?"

"My plan. Remember when I said that we could get revenge?" I asked. "Well, this is how." I gestured at the papers in front of us.

He picked up a few and examined them closely before turning to face me with a creepy smirk on his face. "Jo, this is _perfect_! It will teach that boy who's boss around here! He'll learn to never mess with me, ahem, _us_, again. When do we start?" he asked eagerly.

"Right… Now." I said before leaning in to kiss him. Just a little bit of practice before the show starts…

-o.O.o-

_Carlos_

The day of the surgery was here and Logan was nervous as hell. He was pacing around the room and wouldn't stop. I grabbed his hand and roughly pulled him into my lap.

"What if something goes wrong? What if they accidentally slice something else open? What if they can't remove the gallstone? Oh, what if's Carlos! There's so many 'what if's'! What are we going to do? What am I going to do?"

"Whoa, Logie, slow down. I promise-everything should be fine. You're going to go in that room, they're going to put you under, and when you wake up, you'll be just fine!"

He sighed and looked at me. "I suppose you're right. Maybe I should stop worrying so much."

He finally understood what I was saying! "Exactly! Logie, like I said, everything should be fine!" I consoled. He nodded.

The doctor came into the room and asked Logan to lay down on the bed. Once the bed was safely detached, he was wheeled down the hallway. He gave me one last look before we were separated by a large pair of double doors.

-o.O.o-

_Logan_

The last thing that I remember was being wheeled down the hallway and being hocked up to a few machines. One of the nurses asked me to count backward from ten to one. I was pretty sure I got to five before everything went black.

Next thing I knew, I was staring at a white ceiling.

"Is he awake?"

"I think he just woke up. Come on in."

I heard light footsteps before seeing Carlos' cheery face in my vision. He was a little bit blurry, but I could still see him.

I tried to speak, but the only thing that came out was a lame croak. Carlos took a glass of water from somewhere and brought it to my lips. I drank greedily, and once I finished, he set the glass back down and stepped away to drag a chair next to the bed. He plopped down in the chair and had a huge smile on his face.

"Why...s-so happy?" I tried.

"You made it, Logie! Everything went smoothly and you're fine!" he chirped.

"Oh... Oh, that's great!" I said.

"Ah, I know! Anyway, everyone else wants to see you too, so I'll leave you for a bit. I'll be in the hallway. Call me if you need me. Just yell." my boyfriend said before sliding through the open door of the room.

I heard a few whispers in the hall before seeing a few familiar faces pop into the room.

Kendall, Katie, James, Mrs. Knight, and Fox all came into the room. They each gave me a short hug and stepped back so the rest could get to me. Along the way, somehow, Fox ended up in my lap, paws on my chest, and tongue licking my face. I giggled and pulled him away as I reassured him that I was okay.

"So... How do you feel?" asked Katie.

"I feel pretty good!" I said. "Aside from being a bit sore and numb at the same time, I feel fine."

"That's good Loges!" said Kendall.

"We're really glad you're safe and feeling better, Logan." said Mrs. Knight.

"As am I, Mrs. Knight. As am I." I said.

-o.O.o-

_Carlos_

Christmas time came by a lot faster than I thought... It totally caught me off guard and I was scrambling last minute to get a present for Logan. James and I were at TK Simmons trying to do some last minute Christmas shopping. We were standing in line at 5 A.M. waiting for the shop to open.

"Hey James?"

"Yeah Carlos?"

"You know Miss Wainwright is getting released today? You know, discharged from the hospital?"

"Oh yeah, Logan told me a few days ago."

"A few days? But... He only told me yesterday." I pouted.

"Aw, is little 'Litos jealous that his Logie told me something before he told his boyfriend?" James teased.

I scoffed. "I'm not jealous but I do wish that he would tell me things sooner."

"Ah, it's alright Carlos. If you want, we can all go to see her soon. Maybe wish her a Merry Christmas?"

I got excited at this. I liked Miss Wainwright, even though I've known her for such a short amount of time. "I'd love that! I think the others would too! Well... Maybe not Logan..."

James laughed and placed his hand in the small of my back, guiding me forward as the doors of the store opened and the crowded line started pushing forward.

Uh oh. What have I gotten myself into?

-o.O.o-

_Kendall_

"Who wants to go first?" asked my mom.

James, Logan, Carlos, Katie, Fox, and I (along with my mom, of course!) were all sitting on the couch at my house. We had all gotten gifts for each other and were about to unwrap them while my mom filmed it all.

I raised my hand. "I'll go."

I handed out my first gift to James, then Carlos, Katie, Logan, and my mom. James unwrapped his first and his eyes widened once he saw the package. I had gotten him a pair of Vans he was eyeing for a while. Along with a 'manly' jewel studded collar and leash for Fox.

"Aw, Kendall! Thank you so much!" he thanked me with a kiss, then called Fox over to him to try on the leash and collar.

Next, Carlos opened his gift. I wasn't entirely sure what to get him, so I opted for something that I knew he was into, same as me. I didn't really know how I could hide something of that size, so I wrapped it in wrapping paper and tied a mistletoe at the top for him to use.

"Wow... I wonder what it could be..." he dead panned. I rolled my eyes and he thanked me anyway. "I actually needed a new hockey stick. I lost my old one during the move from Minnesota. How'd you find this in LA?"

"Well, let's just say a lot of bribery and online shipping was involved. There's something attached to the bottom, FYI."

He opened the small package and saw a bottle of greasing fluid/lube for his helmet. The 'lucky helmet' as he calls it. He jumped up from his seat and ran over to me, pulling me in a bear hug. I laughed; at least... I tried to laugh. He was cutting off my airway. He thanked me politely and I returned it with a gentle "thank you."

Logan came next. I watched him open his gifts, trying not to burst out in laughter at the little 'special present' I left in his bag.

He looked at the soaps I gave him and he looked at me like I was insane. I gave him a look that said 'there's-more' and I nodded toward the bag. He pulled out two more wrapped bottles. The first one was a bottle of his special hair gel. The second was a giant sized bottle of strawberry flavoured lube. He gasped as he unwrapped it and James and I broke out in loud laughter.

"Haha...oh Logie...don't use it...all at once!" I choked out through my laughter.

He blushed furiously and turned to Carlos, who wasn't in any better shape than he was. Mom finally decided to intervene and calm everyone down.

"Alright, alright. Let's get on with this boys. And Katie..." she trailed.

-o.O.o-

We finished unwrapping all of our gifts and thanking each other before sitting down on the couch again and relaxing with our respective boys. James and I were on one side while Logan and Carlos were snuggling on the other.

Carlos spoke up. "Guys. I think that this has been the best Christmas I've had in a while. And I only have you guys to thank. So... Thanks, I guess."

I was touched by that statement and I let him know it. So were James and Logan by the looks of it. James gave him a hug and Logan engaged him in a long make out session.

None of us even knew what was happening under our noses, however. And we also didn't know how much it would effect it would have on us.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this came a lot faster than I thought it would…. Anywho… Thanks to all those reviewers out there! And here goes the listing of names to show how much I love you all! Heehee ready? Thanks to <strong>**Lowgin-Hindursen** **to reviewing almost every chapter! I love you too, and I will try to update more often. ****FangirlMery****, thank you so much for all of your support! I love it, and I love you, mwah, thank you! A lot of people actually thought that too… Sorry if I'm disappointing anyone! ****jhansikirani17025****, thanks for everything you've done, thanks for reviewing, and I promise, it all gets better! Btw, thanks for being the **_**onleh**_ **person to 'participate' in that little 'contest' I held, like, two chapters ago... Thanks to ****Koganfan345** **for taking the time to review my story, and thank you! I tried to explain everything last chapter since I know that you were wondering about Logan. To ****Wolf Death Breath** **for reviewing, thank you so much! I don't think you guys understand how much your reviews mean to me and what they do to help me, no matter how long or short! Anyway, on with the story and I'm sorry if I forgot to thank anyone down here… :'( **

**How was this chapter? I hope you liked it! Tell me your thoughts about it! Also, before I forget, I just wanted to mention that this story shall be coming to a close soon… :( But no worries; I have devised a little plan… I'm going to try to finish this fic with a BANG, and I actually have two ideas that I plan on turning into fanfics! I'm not going to give any spoilers about anything, though! Anyway, I love you guys, keep being awesome! **


	19. Bathroom?

**Back with another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy! A bit of drama in this one...**

**Disclaimer - I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p><em>Carlos<em>

A new year was here and the school was almost done being rebuilt. I didn't think that it would be back in commission until next school year, though. A lot of damage had been done. In the mean time, the boys and I had been getting along with each other much better than at first. We'd been learning more about each other, like what we liked to do for fun, our favourite things, and such.

It was only the beginning of January, but all four of us decided to visit Ms. Wainwright like we planned before Christmas. I felt that we were being inconsiderate of James after a while, as he was Jewish, but he said he didn't mind. His mom was out of town anyway and that it was family time for him. "You guys _are_ my family." he had said.

We all walked into Ms. Wainwright's apartment building. I was attached to Logan's side and James was doing the same with Kendall. I asked the receptionist which floor she was on and she directed us to the elevators and told us to go to the sixth floor.

We all piled into the elevator and it shot up to the sixth floor. We got out and searched for her room number. We split up once we deemed it too hard to find.

"Found it!" called James.

We all found James and saw the door labeled 'K. Wainwright.' I raised my hand and knocked on the door. Almost immediately, we heard her voice drift into the hallway. "I'll be there in a minute!"

I heard hurried footsteps rush toward the door right before hearing the locks click and seeing the door swing open. There standing before us, was my old homeroom teacher. I may not have known her for long, but I felt like I'd known her for ages.

Her eyes widened slightly once she realized who we were. "Carlos? Logan? All four of you are here! Oh, where are my manners, come in!" she ushered us all inside her apartment.

"Ah Kelly! We missed you! You look so much better than when we last saw you!" said Logan as he tried to hug the older woman.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, I missed you too." she said before trying to pry Logan off of her. She looked at me with pleading eyes, so I walked over and detached Logan from her. Once he was safely by my side, out of hugging distance, Ms. Wainwright directed us all to the living room to sit down.

"So what brings you fine men to my humble abode this wonderful winter day?" she asked. I think not being at school had been damaging her brain.

"Um, Shakespeare much?" mumbled James. I elbowed him in the side before we all piled in next to each other on her couch, which was clearly meant for only two people. I gave up trying to find room and just sat on one of the arms next to Logan, who actually had a seat on the couch. Kendall did the same as me and let James sit on the couch as well.

"It's been a while and we all wanted to see how you were doing. Your condition back then wasn't nearly as good as it is now. I'm glad you've healed!" I chirped.

Her face lit up at my words. "You know, you four gentlemen are the only students from the school that have visited me so far. My family and a few of my friends have stopped by, but that's about it. It's been pretty lonely here, but I've learned to deal with it."

I felt bad for the teacher, honestly. I wanted her to be happy, just like I wanted everyone to be happy.

"But now we're here, right? And while we are here, we're going to help you with anything you need for the next few hours." I said.

She looked at me in shock. "You're going to do _what_? Oh, absolutely not! You boys are too young and energetic to be staying around me for too long. I don't want my… 'Oldness' to rub off on you guys."

We all looked at her before bursting out in laughter. "Oldness?" "Rubbing off?" That was a first.

All of us tried to convince the older woman to let us help her, but she refused and persuaded us to just leave it at that. We reluctantly agreed and only stayed for a little while longer to have a chat and catch up on what's been happening lately.

-o.O.o-

_Jo_

I watched from the car as my targets moved into a modern apartment building. They went through the doors and my plan was slowly being put into place. Today was the day that I, ahem, _we_ would get revenge on those evil life-ruining boys.

"So now we just… Wait?" asked my accomplice in this matter, Wally Dooley.

"Yes. And once one of them separates from the rest of the group, we go into action. Just as planned. Right?"

"Right."

"Good."

_-o.O.o-_

_Kendall_

The boys and I were on our way to leave Kelly Wainwright's apartment nearly two hours after we got there, but I didn't mind. It was nice getting to see Carlos and Logan catching up with her after the fire, even if Carlos had known the woman for a few days.

On our way through the lobby, I told the guys that I needed to use the restroom and for them to go back to the car without me. They all walked out of the building together and I headed for the bathroom.

I was just finishing and about to walk out when someone with a hat and dark sunglasses walked in and stood in front of the door, I dried my hands and threw the napkin in the trash before trying to excuse myself from the bathroom and trying to squeeze past the person blocking the door.

The person shot out their hand in front of me, halting my actions.

"I'm going to need you to come with me." said a gruff voice before a burlap bag was covering my head and my hands were tied behind my back with a rough material. I didn't like it. I tried calling for help, but I remembered that the only person in the lobby was the receptionist, and she had headphones on. She probably wouldn't have been able to hear me anyway. I guessed I was still making too much noise, for a hairy hand appeared under the bag with a damp cloth in its grip. Why was it damp? Why did it smell so sweet? Oh no. I have watched too many episodes of Doctor Who and Sherlock to not know why it was wet. It was chloroform.

Unfortunately, during the time of my mental scolding, the darkness of the bag got even darker as I slipped into unconsciousness.

-o.O.o-

_Wally (Wayne-Wayne)_

I watched as three out of four of the boys walked out of the apartment building. Jo nudged me in the side and grunted out a small "showtime."

I got out of the car and walked into the building and thought about where the last boy could be. I looked around, grateful that the receptionist wasn't taking her job very seriously and had a pair of headphones on. Good, no witnesses. I heard noise coming from the bathroom and walked in that direction. I slipped on my 'disguise' before walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

Right in front of me stood the source of my nightmares. Kendall Knight. I haven't seen him in so long that I didn't recognize him immediately. I stared at him for a few seconds and he eyed me suspiciously. He washed and dried his hands. He threw his napkin away as he tried to get to the door, past me. I wasn't going to let that happen. He tried to say 'Excuse me' and push his way out, but I stuck my hand out and stopped him. Not long after was a bag over his head, rope on his hands, and chloroform pressing against his mouth and nose. Jo had given me all of the supplies needed to take with me, and I had put them to use. I dragged the limp body of the blonde out into a corner of the lobby, looking around as I moved to make sure that no one saw me. I went over to the fire exit and brought the other boy with me. I opened the door and saw the car waiting for me out back, just like Jo said. She got out and helped me stuff the boy's rather large body into the small space of the backseat of the car.

We both got into the front seats and started on our 'escape.'

* * *

><p><strong>Sadly, yes, my first BTR fanfiction is coming to a close soon… But I have a few ideas that I hope will soon blossom and do as well as, or even better than, this story! Anyway, I just want to thank EVERYONE who has been there and supported me through this fic. I really appreciate it! Like, you guys were the only things keeping me and this story moving. A lot of times during all of this, I was REALLY lazy… But seeing all of those reviews and PMs made me really want to finish. Anywho, I see about three or so chapters of this story in the future… I know, it makes me sad too :( But those other fanfics will hopefully make up for it…! I'm also really sorry for the late update! I may possibly double update today, then post the next chapter sometime soon. Well then… I hope you liked the chapter, and tell me what you think!<strong>


	20. Kidnapping?

**Okay, last chapter may have been a bit short… I was going to make it longer by combining these two chapters, but I decided against it. It may have been too long or something. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Only a few more to go…**

**Disclaimer - I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p><em>James<em>

"Hey, guys? Kendall's been in there a while. I'm going to go check on him." I said. Logan and Carlos in the backseat only nodded as their agreement to my idea.

I walked back into the building and looked around, only seeing the receptionist rocking out to her headphones. Nice.

I searched for the bathroom and went over to it. The door was slightly askew from its frame.

I went inside and looked for any sign of Kendall. There weren't any. I checked all of the stalls and every corner of that bathroom before my panic started setting in.

I ran out of the restrooms and over to the receptionist. I rang the little bell on her desk and stood in front of her, bouncing on the balls of my feet.

She looked over at me, irritated. You've got no idea lady.

"Can I help you?" she asked as she removed the music blasting technology.

"Have you seen one of my friends? Tall, blonde, eyebrows?" I asked.

She shook her head 'no' and went back to her loud, obnoxious music. I looked around the lobby before my eyes landed on the fire exit toward the back of the building. I ran over to it and saw a white piece of cloth laying in the floor in front of the exit. I picked it up before I shoved the doors open. A silver Honda was speeding around the corner, out of my line of vision.

I had seen that car before, but I didn't think anything much of it. It was always outside around my or one of the other guys' houses. I didn't think it was anything big because I thought it could've been a new neighbor that couldn't find a parking spot or couldn't park in their garage or something. I had a bad feeling about that car.

-o.O.o-

_Logan_

Carlos and I were sitting in his car; all four of us drove here in his little grey Nissan Altima. James had gone inside to look for James so he and I just stayed here and cuddled as we waited for the two other boys to return.

I looked up through the windshield at the sound of racing tires filled the air. I saw a little silver Honda speeding out of the apartment building parking lot and into the traffic on the main road. I wondered what that was about.

I had just looked up again as I saw James rushing over to the car in a frenzied panic.

"Oh my gosh, James, are you okay?" I asked once he opened the door and slid into the drivers' side.

He hung his head and tried visibly to calm down again. "Someone's taken Kendall."

I stared at him in shock. I needed him to elaborate. "Explain!" I yelled.

"I went back into the building and looked around for anything that said 'Kendall-was-here' or something like that. I went into the bathroom and looked for him there, but there was no sign of him. Then, I asked the receptionist if she had seen or heard anything, but she only shook her head 'no.' Then, I went over to the fire exit and saw a silver Honda speeding around the corner. I think that whoever's in that vehicle has Kendall. I also found this." James was speed-talking. He only speed-talked when he was rushing, nervous, and trying to get his point across as fast as possible. He took out the damp piece of cloth and handed it to me to let me examine it. It looked like any wet piece of fabric, like it was saturated in water or something. I sniffed it and it smelled sweet. But as soon as the cloth left my nose, I felt woozy. The cloth wasn't wet because of water. It was wet because it had been soaked in chloroform.

"James… This cloth is soaked in chloroform." he looked at me, clueless. I sighed. "It was dipped in a sweet smelling chemical that makes someone drowsy and fall asleep." I elaborated.

He gasped. I thought back to the part of his explanation where he said he'd seen a silver Honda.

"Hey, Jamie.. I think I saw the car you said you'd seen. It went that way." I pointed to the main road. He wasted no time in pulling his door shut and turning the keys into ignition. He pulled out onto the road and asked where to go. I directed him as I remembered and soon afterward, we saw the car.

James sped to follow it, almost hitting a few people along the way. I heard Carlos yelling at him to calm down a bit before feeling the car skidding to a stop. We were at train tracks. Whoever was in that car had gotten over the tracks right before the train came and we could pass as well.

James yelled in frustration and hit the wheel.

"Hey, watch it! I know you're upset, but this is my ONLY car!" shouted Carlos.

I saw James sigh and try to calm down, failing miserably.

"How about I drive for a bit?" I asked, not feeling comfortable with James driving in the state he was in. Thank goodness we all had our licenses.

James got out and moved to the passengers' side and I moved from the back to the front, taking James' space, and leaving Carlos by himself in the back.

"I have an idea." I said before turning the car around and starting to drive toward our homes.

-o.O.o-

_Jo_

"Why weren't you faster in there? James almost caught us!" I yelled at Wally.

"I'm sorry! But let's focus on right now. We have one of them and we can use him as leverage. Right?" he asked.

I sighed. "Yes, I guess we can. I was only intent on Kendall for a while, but I guess we can bring the others into this as well…" I trailed. I didn't really want the other boys to be involved. Too much headache.

Kendall was starting to wake up. He was wiggling around as he started to become conscious.

"Mmm...whaaa…?"

"Hush, honey. We'll be there soon." I said, not expecting him to calm down in the least.

"Where… Am I?" he asked, becoming more aware.

"Why, I'm offended that you don't remember my voice, _Kendall_."

"_Jo_?" he asked.

"Mmhmm. Haven't you missed me?"

"NO! Where am I?! Take me back to my friends _right now_."

"Aww, Sweetie, I don't think you're in _any_ position to be making demands. Don't you think so, Wally?"

Wally grimaced at the sound of his real name, but agreed anyway.

"_Wally_? As in Wally _Dooley_? What are you doing here? What are you two going to do with me?"

"Ah ah, not 'with' you. 'To' you." I said with a smirk on my face. Not like he could see it, anyway.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked quietly.

I tensed. That bastrd had the nerve to ask _why_? "It's called revenge, Kendall. Payback. Whatever you want to call it. You made me think that you loved me, then you stomped on my heart. How do you think I felt? Can you imagine that level of pain? Well guess what? I'm going to make sure you feel _every_ amount of pain you've ever inflicted on me. That's a lot, Kendall. Are you scared?"

He didn't respond. Smart boy.

I pulled up to the little abandoned house Kendall and I used to go to when we were still dating. We used to go there everyday after school so that we could have some alone time together before he had to go to practice and be with his friends and family.

With his hands still tied behind his back and the bag still over his head, Kendall was dragged by Wally and I over to the house. We brought him inside and closed the door behind us.

-o.O.o-

_Carlos_

"So what's this plan you were talking about?" I asked Logan once we walked inside James' house. His mom wasn't home and Logan said that he needed a bit of space.

"I want to track Kendall's phone." he said simply.

"How are you going to do that?" James questioned suspiciously.

Logan sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically. "I've installed a backdoor app in all of our phones, a tracker of sorts. However, the app only works when the phone is on. If the phone was off, or the battery was gone, there wouldn't be any way for me to track the phone. So, as a precaution, I've installed a separate chip in the back of the phone, unnoticeable and untraceable of course."

"Wait, so you're basically saying you've bugged my phone? When did you do this?" James asked, bewildered that he was learning this for the first time. As was I.

"Yes, a 'bug' of sorts. And I do it every time one of you gets a new phone, as soon as possible."

I raised a finger in questioning. "Did you do it to mine too?"

"Yes." he deadpanned. Okay, then. "Let's not stay here for too long. I have the apps linked with my computer." he said right before pulling his laptop from behind him. Where was he keeping that thing?!

Logan opened the device and did his little 'techno thing' as I liked to call it. He was in the process of searching for the phone when James' phone went off.

He pulled it out of his pocket and fumbled with it for a bit until he swiped the screen and answered the call.

"Hello?" he asked. "You _WHAT_?! Where is he? So help me, if you don't tell me, I will hunt you down and make you suffer." he must have heard something else. His eyes widened and he yelled into the phone. "Hold on, Kendall! I'm coming for you!"

James slammed his phone back into his pocket and looked at Logan and I with wide, frightened eyes. "Well? Are you going to tell us what happened?" I said as I jumped over to James' side and hooked myself onto his arm.

"That was Jo. She called from Kendall's phone. She told me about how she kidnapped Kendall and was intent on torturing him. She wanted him to at least have a chance to say goodbye. I don't intend on letting her get that far. Right before she hung up, I heard Kendall yell something. He said something about an old meeting point. I think he meant his and Jo's old meeting spot, back from when they were dating. I know where that is. He took me there once, and we stayed there for a while. I need to go find him. You guys will help me, right?"

"Of course, Jamie. Anything. Now, let's go! We need to hurry and get to Kendall before Jo does too much to him." said Logan before dragging both of us out of the house and back into my car. James decided to drive since he was the only one out of us who knew where we were going.

After sitting in worried, yet panicked silence, James stopped the car and jumped out, running up to an abandoned-looking house.

"I'm coming for you, Kendall!" he yelled before kicking down the door with his foot and coming face to face with his worst nightmares.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Was it good? I seriously want to know! Tell me what you thought of this chapter! Give me any ideas you think I should add, any goodbad criticism (I can handle it), just, anything you think I should know! It's all taken into consideration and it's REALLY appreciated!**

**Thank you to ****jhansikirani17025** **for reviewing last chapter! I shall not be giving any **

**spoilers… You'll have to read to find out! Also thank you to Lowgin-Hindursen and FangirlMery for reviewing as well! I'm sorry if I caused you guys to be upset…! haha but don't worry, everything shall resolve itself soon! I also **_**am**_ **ending this fic pretty soon, and I know, it's sad. But, I figured that this one has worked out for itself, yeah? For my first BTR fanfic, I was REALLY surprised with the amount of faves/follows/reviews! I really wasn't expecting anything like this, but I wanted to thank you guys and everyone else for being there and keeping up with me and the story. **


	21. Officer! Arrest the Accused!

**So, there's only about two chapters left… But I will try to make the most/best of it! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer - I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p><em>James<em>

I dug through my pocket to grab the ringing monstrosity and answer it as fast as I could. It was probably my mom. I had to tell her that I would call her later.

I took out my smartphone and gasped when I saw the name shown on the screen. It was Kendall. I unlocked the phone and answered the call immediately.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, Jamie! It's nice to hear your voice again! Lemme cut to the chase: I have your boyfriend. I believe I'm going to… 'borrow' him for a while._"

"You _WHAT_?! Where is he? So help me, if you don't tell me, I will hunt you down and make you suffer."

"_Jamie! It's me, Kenny! They took me to the old meeting point! Hel-_"

"_Tie him up. He's already revealed too much. Bummer. Now we're going to have to leave._"

My eyes widened once I realized that I had heard Kendall's voice. He hadn't been gone for long, but it was long enough to make me miss him like crazy, especially over the fact that he was most likely in danger. "Hold on, Kendall! I'm coming for you!"

I slammed the phone back into my pocket. I was seething. Carlos came over to me and asked about what had just happened. I told him and Logan and they were both equally as mad and panicked as I was.

Logan dragged Carlos and I out of the house and practically threw us inside my car. I knew where the house was, I remember vividly. It took us about ten minutes to get there and I was trying my hardest not to get a ticket with the way I wanted to speed to the house in under two minutes flat.

I had barely stopped the car before I jumped out and ran to the house. I tried the door. It was locked. I could hear Carlos and Logan running up behind me right before I kicked down the door.

-o.O.o-

_Kendall_

I watched as Jo talked to James. I wanted to say something so badly, but she had tied a scarf around my mouth.

Wayne-Wayne came over to me and waved his hand in my face. "Uh, uh. You're not going anywhere or saying anything. Once we're done with you, you're going to wish you'd never met us." he said. He placed his finger on the scarf around my mouth and clicked his tongue. I opened my mouth a little further, but I didn't think he noticed.

He turned around and looked at Jo for a brief second, but that was all I needed. I slammed my mouth shut and chomped on his finger. He didn't make any noise, but his hand had pulled down the scarf in his reaction. Just as I hoped.

I tasted blood in my mouth and I really wanted to spit it out, but the only thing I could focus on was getting a message to James.

I gathered up a little more strength and began to shout, before Jo could notice what I had done to Wally. "Jamie! It's me, Kenny! They took me to the old meeting point! Hel-" was the last thing I could get out before I felt Wayne-Wayne's arms wrapping around my body and pulling me back.

"_That_ was a _huge_ mistake, Blondie."

"Tie him up." said Jo, "He's already said too much. Bummer. Now we're going to have to leave."

"But… Maybe they don't know what he meant?" suggested Wally as he wrapped rope around my struggling body.

She hung up my phone. "James will figure it out soon enough. How could you let him do that? How did he even get away from you in the first place?" she hissed.

"The motherfucker bit me! What was I supposed to do?"

Jo sighed. "Just… Nevermind. Let's just get out of here. Help me pack. We should have about half an hour before they figure it out, and once that happens, we should be long gone. Maybe we'll go to Mexico…"

She walked over to me and roughly grabbed my face in her hand. "How does that sound, my Kindle? Hmm? Would you like to go with us to Mexico? Well too bad, ya can't. We're going to be done with you long before then. I think you'll be considering yourself lucky if you'll be able to walk afterwards." she threatened.

"Boss, we got company!" said Wally, worriedly.

"What? Who?" Jo yelled.

Wayne-Wayne looked at her like she was insane. "Who do you think?!" he retorted.

"Shit. Let's get outta here, _now_." she said before grabbing me again and shoving me against the wall. She started to pack everything small into a duffel and clutched onto me before making her way to the back door.

Just then, I heard a boom. What was that?

"What the fuck was that?!" yelled Wally.

"Kendall! Kenny, are you here?" I heard James' voice. Thank God, he heard me! I don't think I've ever been so happy to just _hear_ James!

I couldn't say anything, but I tried to scream past the scarf, in hopes that he could hear me and follow the sound of my voice.

Jo heard me, though, and tightened her grip on me as she moved faster.

"Kendall! There you are!" I saw James standing in one of the doorways. His eyes darkened once he saw the state I was in and the person attached to my body, dragging me away to my possible death. "You bitch." he said, his voice dropped an octave. "What do you think you're doing with _my_ boyfriend? You think that you can just waltz back into his life and steal him from me?" Literally."News flash, honey: Kendall doesn't like you. And he _never will_."

"James? Where are you? Have you found him yet?" voices came from the hallway. Two more bodies filed past the doorway and flanked James on either side. Carlos and Logan came too!

"He's mine. He always was. He was never gay, he just wanted to make you think that. He's in _love_ with _me_! Why can't any of you see that?!" said Jo. Her voice rose with each word, so it was more like screaming.

"She's gone insane…" I heard Logan say.

"Wally! Get in here and help me!" she yelled.

"You're on your own now, Boss. I heard sirens!" he hollered back from outside right before we all heard the screech of wheels on pavement driving away nice and fast. One down, one to go.

Jo wasn't even furious anymore. She was _enraged_. "You _called_ the _police_?" her eye started twitching as she talked.

James looked smug. "Of course I did. Now, give me my boyfriend, or suffer the consequences." he said politely. If I wasn't in his arms in the next ten seconds, I was sure something was going to go down. And it wasn't going to be pretty.

She didn't say anything, only clutched onto me tighter, like I was some teddy bear.

"I warned you, Cruella." he said before he punched Jo in the face, grabbed her, then slammed her against the wall. She slumped down against it and her head was hung deeply, shamefully.

He walked over to me. "Oh my, Kendall are you okay? Did the psycho and the All-American Reject do anything to you? Do I need to kick some ass?" he asked worriedly while trying to undo the knots on the rope around my body.

He turned back to Logan and Carlos. "Um, a little help here?" they both sprung up and were at my side in seconds.

As they untied me, I filled them in on a few things that happened. Once I was free, we heard knocking at the door.

"L.A.P.D. Could someone open the door? We got a call for kidnapping and attempted harassment."

Carlos got up and went to the door. The officer came inside and whistled. "Whoo… So I guess I got here a little too late, huh?"

Logan grinned. "Yep! Problem solved. Except for this thing over here." he motioned toward Jo.

"Is this the accused?" he asked as he took out a pair of handcuffs.

"Yep, that's her." I spoke up. James gasped.

"He speaks! You still haven't answered my questions yet…" he smirked.

"Yes, I'm fine, no, they didn't do anything, and I'm pretty sure you've already taken care of that." I smiled up at him. He leaned down and kissed me sweetly before the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted us.

"Sorry, but I'm going to take this one down to the station and bring her in now." said the officer as he placed the handcuffed Jo into the backseat of his 'cop car.' He got into the front seat and rolled down his window.

"Thanks for all your help, officer!" yelled a now-cheerful Carlos. He answered with an "It's my job" before driving away.

We all stood there and looked at each other. I blinked and looked at Carlos. He blinked and looked at James. James blinked and looked at Logan. Logan stared at all of us like we were insane. He shook his head and sighed. He went outside and waited by the car, Carlos in tow.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked.

"School is back up and running, ya know. It starts tomorrow."

I groaned loudly. "This is _too much drama_ for _one_ week! Can I just take tomorrow off and relax?"

James ran a hand through his perfect hair and reluctantly agreed. I guessed he was eager to get back to the school and having everyone, _everyone_, fawning over him again.

"You're right." he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Let's get you back home. You need the rest."

We walked out of that abandoned house hand in hand. I didn't want to see that house again, and I wasn't planning on it anytime soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I left my charger with one of my teachers over the weekend on accident and I wasn't able to charge my computer in order to update when I wanted to, so I'm sorry that this chapter is late. Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed this chapter! I really appreciate it and I'm sorry that I couldn't get to each one of you individually. Let me know what you think!<strong>


	22. And Lastly

**Haha back again! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I lied about two more, sorry. I wasn't thinking straight… This is the last chapter… *sniffle* **

**Mmkay, so I procrastinated on this chapter… But in my defense: I was sick! I seriously felt awful. But anyway, I'm sure you wanna go ahead and read so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Big Time Rush :(**

* * *

><p><em>Carlos<em>

It's been two weeks since Jo has been locked up. Her psychopath partner still hasn't been found, but I'm sure he won't be missing for long; my dad's been put on that case. James and Kendall are still as lovey-dovey as they were as soon as they started dating. Same with Logan and I. We've all been back in school for about a week since it was back in business and I still can't find my way around the school. At least, this time, I have three great friends to help me find my way around! Ms. Wainwright came back and started teaching as soon as the school was back in commission, saying something about her apartment being too cramped and quiet. I guess she had had enough of the peace she was granted.

Football season was over, but Logan still had to practice with the team and Kendall did too with his hockey team. When both boys were finished with practice after school, we all made it a routine to drive to Kendall's house, do homework, then hang out for the rest of the time we had. We would talk to Mrs. Knight and Katie about how their day went and they would ask us about ours. Soon after, we would each go home and start again the next day.

"Hey guys…? I never thought I'd ever say this, but being normal is actually a really good thing these days." said James as he got out of Kendall's shower and was drying his hair.

"Oh yeah, definitely. I don't think I could handle any more of that awful drama." Logan said as he drummed his index and middle fingers on my lucky helmet.

Kendall laughed. "Man, if only we were famous. Imagine that! Our lives would be _filled_ with drama! But yeah, you're right, Logie. I don't think _any _of us could handle any of that." he agreed.

James went over to him and sat on his lap. Kendall looked up at him. "Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" he laughed and James got up. He sat down next to Kendall and pulled him onto his lap. "Better?" asked James. "Better." Kendall said before leaning in and kissing James. Logan and I stared at the two love-birds before shrugging and engaging in our own makeout session.

I heard a gasp come from the doorway of Kendall's room, followed by the sound of something dropping. "Darn it! I'm sorry guys! I guess I'm still not used to seeing everyone together yet." said a flustered Mrs. Knight. "You know, when Kendall came out and told me that he was ga-"

Kendall interrupted his mom's flurry of words. "MOM! They don't need all of the details of me coming out of the closet to you and Katie! Anyway, what was all of that stuff you spilled?"

She looked down at the now-wet carpet at her feet. "Oh. Well, you see, I had wanted to bring you guys a snack, so I brought up some apple juice to go with some cheese and crackers. But seeing you boys shocked me a little and I dropped all of the snacks." her face fell as she recounted what happened.

However, my face lit up. I had an idea. I knew how to make her feel better, or at least make her less sad about spilling the snacks.

I got up, tapped my helmet, and ran downstairs. I went over to the fridge and started pulling random food ingredients out of it. I heard the other guys come downstairs and follow my lead as they caught onto what I was doing. They all ran around the kitchen and started putting things together. Mrs. Knight came into the kitchen and was shocked again. I took her by the shoulders and gently guided her to the living room. I told her to stay put until we brought her in, she agreed, but the only thing she did was nod her head a little.

I practically floated back into the kitchen to see the other boys and their 'masterpiece' all set up on the counter for everyone to see. I went and got Mrs. Knight and brought her into the kitchen to see our creations. I giggled when she stood stock still, looking at what we made. We took several pieces of random vegetables and on each piece, with a different dressing for each one, there was a letter. All of the letters spelled out 'We Love You Mama Knight!"

She squealed and hugged us all tightly in a group hug. I guess she felt better about the snacks.

"I'm so happy you guys aren't upset! And of course, I love you all too! I've got the sweetest boys, don't I?"

We all agreed with a symphony of, "Yes!," "Yep!," "Absolutely," and "Yes, Mom, definitely!"

I guessed that the last one was probably Kendall.

We ate the snacks and headed over to James' house after Logan and I agreed that we wanted to play with Fox. James said that he had to feed and walk the dog anyway.

As soon as we got inside, Kendall ran inside and plopped himself on the couch. I followed him and sat on one of the other couches in the room. He switched on the tv, ranting something about the newest Doctor Who episode premiering. However, as soon as the device turned on, he shut his mouth and stared. I did the same, once I saw what Kendall was looking at.

"Jamie? Logie? I think you guys should get in here!" I called, still staring.

The other two boys appeared and sat down with Kendall and I; James had Fox and Logan had food.

I almost rolled my eyes. Of course he had food.

"What's up, 'Litos?" asked James.

"L-look." I pointed at the screen. Both boys gasped and moved closer.

The channel was switched to the news. The headline was: "SUSPECT FINALLY FOUND." There was a picture of that Wayne-Wayne guy, the one that tried to hurt Kendall, and a description underneath. "Picture displayed above shows Wally Dooley, suspect in kidnapping, attempted battery, and fleeing the crime scene, being found and guided into a police car. He was taken in for questioning earlier today and already found guilty." there was a reporter speaking in the background, but I doubt any of us paid attention to her.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming, Jamie." said Kendall.

James stared for a minute before running around the house with Fox, screaming at the top of his lungs. "WE DID IT, KENNY, YEAH! HE'S GONE! THAT PSYCHO IS GONE! LOCKED UP WITH JO, WHERE HE BELONGS!"

Kendall caught his running boyfriend and pulled him into a tight hug; Fox yelped at being squeezed between James and Kendall. Once they were done, James backed up, and Kendall did the same with me, then Logan.

"I'm so glad! Now we can go on with our lives without fear of those loons coming back into our lives and making everything all screwy again!" hooted Kendall.

We all laughed and hugged him again.

After settling down once more, I started thinking.

All four of us have been through quite a lot these few months. But I was glad that I had these three guys with me every step of the way. I have three wonderful best friends, and out of those, I have a really amazing boyfriend. I didn't think it could have gotten any better than this.

* * *

><p><strong>So thank you to Lowgin-Hindursen for reviewing again last chapter! I seriously appreciate all of that! I promise, Jo is gone for good! Thanks to nigelbtrlover24 for favouriting and reviewing my story! I'm really grateful, so thank you! I'm also really glad you think so! :) And thank you to Wolf Death Breath for reviewing! It was sweet so...Thanks! Last one goes to jhansikirani17025: thanks for letting me know how you felt about the chapter! I'm glad you felt so happy about all of that! I tried to give you all what you wanted. I know if it was me, I would've wanted just about everyone to be happy in the end. Except for Jo, in this case…. Jo's weird sometimes. Sorry I gave her such a antagonist role in the story. :(<strong>

**And here comes the listing of just about every thanks I need to give: So thank you to ****FangirlMery****, ****Lowgin-Hindursen****, ****HannahGraceRusher****, ****Koganfan345****, ****Wolf Death Breath****, jhansikirani17025, ****Rusher Driver****, ****Night-World-person****, ****annlea913****, ****sweet angel love music****, ****RusherSeanLosG****, ****MaryJonasGrint'87****, ****andres081289****, ****CarganFever****, ****Stuckinthefanzone5sos****, ****ar1992****, [a few ghost readers] and all of the ****guests** **for reviewing/following/favouriting my first BTR story! This has been really fun to write (and I hope it was as much fun for you to read)! I will be starting another fanfic soon…! I've contemplated titles and ideas and I have quite a few, but if you'd like it to be named something specific, let me know by reviewing or PM-ing me. I'm droning on now and I really need to stop, but I love you guys, stay awesome!**

**XOXO PurpleFlamesAndSevenSense**


End file.
